if you didnt notice then, its too late
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: Edited! a few things have changed, but the story is just about the same as before. things are just explained better. all she wanted was to be noticed, but no one noticed her until the day she ran.well now that they see, she isnt alone, and she s stronger than ever. thing is, not even she knows where this strength came from, what happens when it is revealed?
1. to prove her strength

I don't own Naruto! Story currently ongoing and beginning chapters under edit to make them longer and so they will make more sense. i also have another naruto story im working on! it is a madara and hinata story, and i think it is going to be awesome, so here is a summary of it!

The veil of time- on Hinata's 15th birthday, she found she had a special ocular jutsu that was considered lost. Those who had this jutsu were considered a Jumper. A Jumper could leap through time, change the past and if they were skilled enough, they could jump into the future. Hinata was not very skilled in her time warp jutsu, so the future was off limits for her. But…the past was an adventure. She could Jump anywhere she wanted, she could think of someone in the past, a place, or just a time, and then she could jump to the time and place she wanted. She could stay as long as she wished, and no one in her time even knew where she had gone. What seemed like an hour to them could have been days, weeks, months, or even years for Hinata. She noticed every time she Jumped, that a certain clan paid quite a bit of attention to her…with dark hair and red eyes, they were intrigued with her… she kept her jutsu a secret until she made a mistake, and bumped into a younger Tsunade. As the rules of her jutsu made themselves clear, if someone from your time sees you in the past…you become exposed. The second rule is if you change something in the past, it will most likely change the flow of things in the future. So far Hinata hadn't changed anything, but when Tsunade learned of her secret, and that the Uchiha seemed to be intrigued with her, Tsunade keeps that in mind as the war rages on. When Madara shows himself, Tsunade calls for Hinata to find his weakness, seeing that Madara in his own right, is a one man army with seemingly no weakness…Hinata accepts, and that is where our story begins…

Hinata grit her teeth and tried to be as strong as she could. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to be known as the failure anymore. Her father, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Shino and her sensei. Everybody. Everyone thought so. They all thought she was a failure, but she wasn't going to be known as the failure anymore. She packed up her things for her mission tomorrow morning.

She sat on her balcony and sighed.

A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. She strode over to the door and before she could reach for it, the door opened revealing her father. He didn't look too happy with her, as usual. "Yes?" she asked and his cold eyes took in her fearful posture. When he spoke, his voice held no mercy, it was cold and sharper than a blade."You are hereby disowned. When you return all your belongings will be on the sidewalk waiting for you. So get all your essentials packed now. Because anything you don't pack will be thrown out. The way you let your younger sister surpass you is just pitiful." Hiashi said then walked out.

Her eyes went wide and she began to cry. She cried as she packed her things and sat on her bed. She decided to go back out to her balcony. She rubbed her left arm right above her elbow as she walked over to her window, tears streaked down her face as she fell to her knees beside the banister. "Why am I so weak? Why? Why is it always me that holds everyone back? Why cant I just disappear?" she sobbed and she heard the wind whisper something to her. 'come to me, look in my eyes, my eyes will give you what you need to be strong, and you can disappear, all you need to do is come to me.' The voice whispered in the wind.

Her eyes searched the compound walls and beyond them, but she couldn't find the voice. Her eyes caught flash of a single red dot and her eyes went wide, her breath caught and she struggled to keep conscious. She gasped for air before she hit the floor, her vision fading as she saw red one last time and heard his laughter. 'You will come to me, it is destined of you. You will begin to exhibit strength you never thought you had, you will be strong. Come to me.' The voice said as everything went black. Little did she know, she would not remember this conversation.

-:-:-

Hinata watched with wide eyes as Kiba was struck down quickly. Akamaru assisted in helping Kiba back to his feet. These Kiri Nin weren't playing around. She activated her Byakugan and stood in front of the kazekage protectively, even though she already knew he didn't need the protection she did so anyway. One of the nin saw her change in position and smirked, he decided it was time to make a move on the kazekage. The ninja ran at her and she spun sending him flying back. The kazekage grabbed him in his sand and crushed him. Blood splattered everywhere, all over her face and clothes. Her eyes went wide as she saw all the blood. The kazekage noticed the flash of red in her pale lavender eyes he narrowed his eyes, that was not what he thought he would see from the Hyuuga girl. He turned and looked on as her teammates took out the enemy nin and refused to let her fight.

He could tell she had been through a lot and he could also tell she wasn't quite mentally stable either, he had seen it. He had seen something in her eyes that he had never seen in the girl's eyes before. He didn't know her very well, but he knew something was wrong with her, being as Hyuuga's eyes are never able to flash red like hers had. Once the ninja were dead they turned to Hinata and they gave her dirty looks. "We told you protect the kazekage not help us. Hinata, why can't you listen?" Kiba growled, Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata grit her teeth and turned away from them. "You can't do anything more to hurt me. Naruto, my father and everyone else has already done that enough. Naruto turned me down. My father disowned me, and you all think I can't handle myself. I need to take a walk. If I don't come back don't look for me I will probably be dead." Hinata spat feeling confident for once.

She turned and walked away once she saw them start to follow her she bolted off into the woods as fast as she could; looking behind her every now and then to make sure they weren't behind her. She tripped over something and fell. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked to see what she had tripped over. She saw a large clay bird and she gasped. She ran her fingers along the birds wings, mesmerized by the artistic beauty it held. She heard an annoyed noise and she turned to look in front of her and saw a blonde male glaring at her. He had long blonde hair in a small ponytail and a fringe of it over his left eye. His other eye was narrowed and filled with distaste.

She peered around the bird and saw his cloak. Her eyes went wide and she crawled over to him on her knees pleadingly. "Onegai Onegai Onegai! Onegai, take me with you Onegai!" she begged and he blinked. He looked at her headband and his eyes narrowed. She looked down and saw he was staring at her hitai ate, with disgust in his eyes. In an instant she whipped out a kunai and slashed through the leaf symbol. "Please take me with you. I don't want to be there anymore. They treat me as if I'm nothing. They think I'm weak. Just please take me with you." She begged once more on her knees.

He sighed as a puppet showed up. "Oi brat who is the girl?" he asked. She stood up and bowed to him. "Hyuuga Hinata. I wish to join akatsuki. Please allow me to accompany you." She said pleadingly. "hn. I seriously doubt you could be of use." He said and turned away. He hopped onto the clay bird and the blonde followed him onto the bird. With a hand sign they were off. She grit her teeth and activated Byakugan. She saw them high overhead and moving fast. She smirked and bolted after them, with yet another red flash in her eyes.

-:-:-

Deidara and Sasori finally reached the hideout when Konan stepped out and looked into the tree line around the waterfall. "Someone has followed you." She said and Deidara and Sasori turned around and grit their teeth. "How did you find us?" Sasori asked. The girl stepped out and smiled. "I'm a Hyuuga remember. I have Byakugan. If you weren't smart enough to notice my eyes before then I guess you do now. Now I restate my offer. I wish to join akatsuki." She said, determination written all over her features. Sasori's eyes skimmed over her, slightly impressed.

"You have some talent girl. You followed us when we were going faster than one could normally catch up to. You may just be stronger than I first thought. "Sasori said and Deidara smirked. "Come Miss Hyuuga. We must speak with leader-sama. He will tell you if you are akatsuki material or not." Konan said and Hinata grinned, and nodded. "Arigatou" she said and followed them into the hideout. She followed the beautiful blue haired woman into a dark room while the blonde and red haired guys went different directions. Her eyes caught sight of a flash of red in the dark of the hallway but she didn't think much of it.

Konan opened the door and Hinata walked In. she looked at the person at the desk and saw he had auburn hair and a lot of piercings, but what stood out most was his lavender ringed eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. "What do you need-Who are you?" he asked and Hinata flinched at the edge in his voice. "Hyuuga Hinata. Ex heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I wish to join akatsuki." She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Why would you, a woman from a prestigious clan want to join akatsuki?" he asked and Hinata smiled at him. "I hate konoha. They all thought I was weak because I stuttered and I was shy. They just crossed the line today when they told me the only thing I could do was keep a lookout or protect a client. I want to be useful. I want to fight!" Hinata said, determination in her eyes.

-:-:-

Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Akamaru, and Kurenai looked everywhere for Hinata. Kiba sniffed the air and grit his teeth. "I smell traces of the blonde akatsuki and Hinata. She has been taken by the akatsuki. This is why we told her to stay back out of the battles. "Kiba growled. Gaara glared at the dog boy. "You're wrong. She is stronger than you think. You don't know the power she holds. You just made a mistake. Something wasn't quite right with her, but I think she did go willingly, as much as it troubles me." Gaara said calmly, despite the angered glares he was getting from his travel companions.

Kiba growled and grit his teeth, grabbing the kazekage by the shirt roughly. "I know Hinata! She would never do that!" Kiba yelled. Gaara sighed. "You didn't see her eyes. They flashed red, im no expert but byakugan doesn't flash red. Someone may have done something to her or she may have been studying some jutsu or something but all in all, if there is no blood at the site, she went with them because she wanted to go." Gaara said and Kiba hit him. Gaara looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with her! She just wants to be noticed!" Kiba yelled and Gaara gave him a dirty look." And what better way to get noticed than join a group of s-rank criminals." Gaara said and Kiba looked away. He really didn't wanna believe this.

_-:-:-_

"Hinata Hyuuga. Welcome to the akatsuki. Your partner will be here in a short amount of time. Take these and go set up your room however you like. Some of the members are here; just don't bother Hidan Kakuzu Zetsu or Sasori. You won't last long if you do. It is a pleasure having you join." The leader said and Hinata smiled and exited the room silently to find her room. _'Hopefully I can prove to them I am not weak now._' She thought, then frowned. This had all started the other night, she had no idea what was happening to her, and she didn't know whether to be proud she gained a little confidence…or to be scared out of her mind because of what she had just done… she felt as if it were just instinct that she had followed them like she had, and it scared her.


	2. shiru

Hinata lay on her bed boredly, staring at her ceiling. She slapped a hand to her forehead in her boredom and shot to her feet. She walked out of her room and straight into someone, clearly it was male. "g-Gomen ne" she stammered blushing a bright red. She looked up and saw the blonde boy from earlier." My name is Deidara, hmm. It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata." He said and she blushed more. "Nice to meet you too Deidara. Could you show me around? I would like to meet the members if that would be ok." She said and he nodded.

He led her into what appeared to be the living room. She saw four guys sitting on the couch. One looked like a plant so she hid behind Deidara, the other was counting money, another had silver hair that was slicked back and was shirtless, and the last one was the redhead.

"Yo. This is the new chick. Sasori you already met her. This is Hinata. Hinata. That's Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu is the plant dude, un" Deidara said and they all turned to look at her. She didn't feel the heat rush to her cheeks this time. "Hey, nice to meet everyone." She said and was surprised not to hear a stutter litter her voice for once. Kakuzu nodded to her then began counting his money again. Zetsu just licked his lips, making Hinata shudder. Hidan grinned like a madman. "She's hot. Have you already called dibs girly boy or is she free game?" he asked and Hinata's face went red in embarrassment and shock. Well there went her confidence, right out the window.

"Hidan she was an heiress, be respectful." Sasori said not even looking up from his book. Hidan just laughed. "You're just mad cuz you can't get a piece of that." He said and Hinata glared at him. Sasori rolled his eyes and closed his book. "Forgive me for saying so, but the shy, stuttering little girls are not my type. She is a lovely young woman, don't get me wrong, but I don't do jailbait." He said and looked her straight in the face and she blushed, both Hidan and Sasori were actually quite good looking. Deidara shook his head at Hidan's antics and Sasori's blunt words.

The door slammed open and a shark looking guy walked in with a woman who was struggling. "Stop struggling, damn you." The shark man said. "Screw you fish stick! I told you before that this was not where I wanted to go. You had to go and sweep me from my oh-so-joyous life of being free! Now you want to trap me. Fish stick bastard!" the struggling woman yelled. Itachi walked in behind him and his eyes narrowed when he saw her. "Hinata-sama why are you here?" he asked, completely ignoring his partner and the noisy woman he carried.

"Well…because my talents were wasted back in konoha. I was look out and do nothing body guard. I was tired of that." she said and shrugged. "Good to have you on our side little water nymph" he said and she glared at him. "You have been watching over me haven't you?" she asked and he nodded, although he could see the shimmer of red that hid under the surface of her eyes. He knew exactly what that was…but he wouldn't tell her, he wouldn't spoil her joyous accomplishment of freedom. He would have to tell her at some point, but the matter needed to be discussed with a certain someone first.

"Well at least someone knew I was strong." She laughed lightly. "Itachi niisan. Who is she?" Hinata asked pointing at the woman on Kisame's shoulder. "Hozuki Shiru. I wish she would stop moving. Anyways she is now your partner, have fun. She has quite the sadistic side so I feel bad for you. She is evil. I'm glad I got put with Itachi and not this chick." The shark man said, earning a kick to the back of the head to the woman he held. He dropped the woman. "You damn fish freak! Keep your hands off of me! I told you this before!" the woman hissed as her long waist length black hair fell from its messy ponytail. She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed.

"You know I think I should just pull out your piercings" Kisame said and the woman flipped him off. "As if you could fish stick, the only reason you got your hands on me in the first place is because you sent the cute Uchiha in to distract me!" she sneered and Kisame laughed. "It doesn't surprise me that you would fall straight into his arms Shiru, you always did flirt with everyone." Kisame said with a grin. "Not you, fish boy." She said and Kisame laughed. "Obviously, you grew up with me!" he said and she snorted.

Hinata looked at her. She was really pretty. She had long black hair with a streak of electric blue on each side of the hair framing her face, her hair was styled like Hinata's was but it was darker and longer. She had electric blue eyes. She had a body type similar to Tsunade's but she was thinner. She wore black leggings and a tunic style shirt that was open up top, and she had on high heeled ninja boots. Her ears had stud piercings going all the way up. She had snakebite lip rings, and an eyebrow ring on the left eyebrow.

Hidan was leaning over the back of the couch staring at her with his jaw dropped. "Holy hell! Two hot chicks in a fucking day!" he yelled, grinning, and the woman gave him a dirty look. Hidan only grinned wider at her. "Back off dog. You can't handle me." She said then grabbed Hinata's hand and took off running down the hallway. "Where are we going?" Hinata asked. Shiru smiled and pulled Hinata into her own room. She poked her head out and looked both ways to make sure no one was nearby then she pulled her head back in and looked at Hinata.

"Ok so you're the other new girl here right?" she asked. Hinata nodded and she cheered. "Yes! You can help me escape. I wanna be a normal rogue Nin again. I don't wanna be part of this. Help me escape and I'll take you with me." Shiru said and Hinata shook her head. "I don't wish to leave. I like it here. I can prove my strength better here, so why not stay." She said and shrugged. The other girl narrowed her eyes at her. "Che. They kidnapped me. I was travelling with my brother and his group so I could steal the Uchiha's katana, but they swooped in and took me before I had the chance. I don't want to stay here because I heard these people were cruel and would kill you if you made them mad. Sorry girly but I don't wanna die at twenty-one." Shiru said and turned to leave to plan her escape but her eyes rolled up and she hit the floor with a thump.

Deidara ran in followed by Konan and Kisame. They gave her a weird look. "What she was gonna try and escape. I just stopped her." She said and shrugged, it wasn't as if what she had done was a surprise. Deidara chuckled and Hinata blew the hair from her face childishly. Konan picked up the raven haired woman and took her to her room and locked the door. Hinata followed Deidara into the living room where Kakuzu and Hidan were currently playing poker. Hinata sat in front of them and smiled. "Could I join your game?" she asked and Kakuzu laughed. "No, because, missy, your eyes can see through anything. If we go on a mission together, then you can play. But as of now, you will not be cheating me out of my money." Kakuzu said and Hinata's jaw dropped a bit.

She sniffed and stood. "You two are no fun, you're just playing against Hidan because he doesn't know how to play and you know you will win." Hinata huffed and went to find Deidara. She found him in his room covered in clay. She watched as he carefully sculpted a dragon from the clay. "Oh wow…that's cool Deidara…how did you learn to do that?" she asked and he looked over at her. All of his hair was pulled away face so he wouldn't get clay in it. His bionic eye zoomed and retracted as it focused on her.

"This is my special ability. These are explosive bombs." He said and she nodded. "I can see the chakra flowing through them. Can I help you?" she asked and he nodded hesitantly. "Nothing girly." He warned and she giggled. "Not at all." She said reassuringly. She gathered a huge lump of clay and began molding it into a smooth unrealistic four legged animal. She worked swiftly, but delicately. She started at the feet, where the details of hair came to life. The claws were just as detailed as the rest of the feet. Soon she made her way up the legs of the sculpture and they were just as detailed. Deidara had turned to her and was amazed at the sheer realism that the sculpture held. The eyes were just as realistic as the rest of the fearsome wolf she had sculpted was. The wolf was crouched as in a warning of attack.

"That is amazing!" he exclaimed and she grinned. "My mother was an artist. She loved to paint and she taught me how to sculpt when I was little. She died not too long after she taught me though…" Hinata said and went to wash her hands of the clay that coated her hands. "If you let this dry, I will get you some paint when I go to a village and you can paint it." Deidara said and Hinata grinned. "Really? Thank you Deidara!" she chirped happily. He nodded and looked over the sculpture as she said her goodnights.

-:-:-

The kazekage had been successfully returned and they were headed back to konoha when Kakashi stopped them and told them they were to accompany him to Kiri. "What's going on in Kiri?" Kurenai asked. "Akatsuki sightings. They apparently kidnapped the hozuki heiress and now her family wants her back, even though she had already been labeled a Rogue Nin." Kakashi said. Kurenai nodded. "Hinata has been taken by akatsuki too. Kazekage-sama said she most likely went on her own but I doubt it. Hinata would never do anything like that. I know her; she would never do something like that." Kurenai said and Kakashi stopped and his visible eye narrowed.

"How would you know? You and those two spent all your time making sure she didn't fight. So how would you know what her intentions were? I mean come on, you made her feel useless. I'm not condoning what she did but she only wanted to prove she was strong." Kakashi said and that was the last thing he said during the week-long trip to Kiri. He held nothing but anger towards Hinata and her old team. When they got there they saw two figures in akatsuki cloaks. They could see they were both female due to the body shape and the really long hair.

Blood was everywhere, headless bodies; people cut down and sliced into bits were all scattered over. "Shiru! Get the scroll and let's go. Leader-sama said to hurry back with the scroll. He said that since we were his only team not on a mission we had to do it." The one with the shorter raven hair said, it reached her waist and it was down. "HINATA!" Kiba yelled and the one who was previously talking turned to look at them, pale lavender eyes narrowed upon sight. "Shiru no Danna, seems we have unwanted company…would you mind?" her voice echoed out in an angered hiss, the red sheen in her eyes catching the group off guard.

The one with the longer hair turned to look at them and she licked her lips sadistically. In an instant the woman was walking around him with a devilish grin on her lips. "So you are the ones who mistreated my little Hinata? I'm curious as to why she just doesn't end you herself." Shiru said, dragging her sharp metal claws across Kiba's face. Kiba felt as if his heart were going to stop in his fear. She snorted in amusement and turned to Kakashi. "You were sent here to try and find me! Too bad. Well I have to go. I will toy with you later. DEIDARA!" she yelled and turned away only to get a chidori flying at her back. She spun and grabbed Kakashi's hand and slammed him onto the ground and then she stomped on his chest, cracking a few ribs.

She turned and vanished, and then they saw three people on a bird overhead. The bird flew off out of sight. Sakura worked on healing Kakashi then she grit her teeth and looked off into the direction that they took off on the bird. The moment the bird was out of sight over half of the dead bodies on the ground poofed away, Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura healed his ribs. "Thank goodness there were not too many casualties…" he said as the Mizukage appeared from the kage tower.

"I can't believe our sweet Hinata went with them." Sakura said glaring off into nothingness. The Mizukage looked at the village and sighed. "That girl is a ticking time bomb, just as her mother was. But somewhere in that girl there is a heart…she used to be so sweet. Someone screwed with her head, Kakashi. You cannot completely blame her." She said and Kakashi nodded. "I know, I met Shiru once before she changed. The change was just as quick as Hinata's change. I'm quite curious as to what is happening to these girls…" Kakashi said.

-:-:-

Hinata handed the scroll to leader and he smirked. "Good job." He said then he turned to Shiru and his jaw slackened. "Goodness woman. You're a mess. Go get cleaned up." he said and she smirked and sat on his lap, much to his annoyance. "You know you want me. You can't deny it." She purred and placed a hand on his cheek and leaned closer. Hinata ruined her chance by grabbing her by the ear and drug her out of Pein's lap and out of the room. "Aww Hina you suck!" Shiru pouted, crossing her arms and winking at Pein as she was drug out the room. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" Hinata asked, shaking her head.

Shiru grinned and shook her head no. Hinata smiled at Deidara as they walked past and Shiru grinned. "You like Blondie!" she whispered and Hinata blushed. "What makes you think that?" Hinata asked trying to hide her blush. Shiru grinned and ran over to Sasori. Hinata's eyes widened. She was at it again. She slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Hinata un. You alright?" Deidara asked surprising her. She blushed and nearly fell over. He caught her before she hit the floor and he chuckled.

"You're such a klutz hmm." He chuckled and helped her up. Shiru just grinned at her, making her blush more. "I think she likes Danna, un." He said. And Hinata shook her head. "She's a flirt. She was just in there trying to kiss leader-sama." She sighed and looked at Deidara, who laughed. "The lady's got guts hmm. Konan would kill her if she found she likes the dangerous type she should go for Danna or the zombie freaks." He chuckled and Hidan and Kakuzu glared at him.

"Oh no...They would get bored with her and probably kill her." Hinata giggled. Deidara grinned at her and sighed. "Maybe. But if we could give her a little push in the right direction it would help." He said and she smiled at him even more. "Maybe. But knowing Hidan he would still wanna sacrifice her" she giggled. Shiru ran over and 'accidentally' bumped Hinata into Deidara and they hit the floor, their faces inches apart. "Aww Hina! If you wanted to make out with him you should just do it!" Shiru laughed then ran down the hallway. "Gomen ne Deidara-kun!" Hinata squeaked then stood up and helped him up. "It's no problem un." He sighed then he grinned. "Wanna get revenge for her making a fool out of us?" he asked. Hinata nodded and he smirked.

Thirty minutes later…

"DEIDARA! HINATA! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Shiru screamed and ran out of her room. Her hair was no longer black but it was pure white, like her brother's. She grabbed Hinata as Hinata tried to run away and she sunk her incredibly sharp teeth into the girl's arm, drawing blood. Hinata screamed and Deidara tossed out a clay bird and Shiru released her vice grip on Hinata's arm. She looked at the bird then jumped away.

"You two suck. Now I really look like little Suigetsu… I don't wanna look like fish freak!" she growled and walked out of the base. She was gonna go get her hair dyed black again. Hinata and Deidara bandaged her arm where Shiru had bitten her. Hinata made a grumpy face as she watched Shiru leave. "Damn piranha" Hinata growled, and then looked at Deidara. "Thank you Deidara-kun." She sighed. "No problem, un. Just happy to help. It looked like it hurt." He sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"That's what you two get. You know she doesn't like her hair messed with." Konan said walking by. Deidara sighed and looked at Hinata, who had fallen asleep on the couch. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. He laid her in her bed and covered her up. "Don't leave Deidara, please stay here with me tonight." She said sleepily and he nodded. She offered to let him into the bed but he politely refused and slept on her couch.

-:-:-

The door creaked open and Shiru looked in because everyone had been looking for Deidara. She found him in Hinata's room asleep on her couch. She snickered and shook her head. It was obvious those two had a mutual thing. She quietly closed the door and walked out into the living room and plopped on the couch in from of the TV, and on Hidan and Kakuzu in the process. "He is in her room asleep on the couch. And you two shut up I'm tired." Shiru said, stopping the two semi immortals oncoming rant.

Hidan shoved her off of them and she rolled off into the floor and drug him with her. He was taken by surprise and he slammed into the table. The glass of the table cracked under Hidan's weight and Kakuzu growled. "I am not paying for that." He said and Shiru rolled her eyes. "You are paying for my lunch when you return from your mission." Shiru said and Kakuzu raised a brow at her. "And when did we agree upon this?" he asked as Shiru plopped herself down beside him and ruffled his hair. "You know it's what you do, you buy the lady lunch before you leave her." She laughed and Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Since when were we together?" he asked and she blinked at him.

"Since I became hungry." She said simply and she stood and stretched. "Good luck on your mission tomorrow boys. You're going to need it." Shiru said then jumped up and walked to her room. "Just don't die. I think I would actually miss you two, being as you two are freaky and fun to hang out with." She said and vanished into the darkness of the hallway. There was something about that woman that confused them all... Hidan shook his head. Jashin help him if that woman came after him during the night. He would be mutilated beyond recognition. That thought made him shudder.

"You've noticed too huh?" Kakuzu asked, not looking up from his growing pile of cash. Oh yeah he'd noticed alright. "Yupp. That bitch is freaky. The woman is fucked up in the head." Hidan said. "Ah. But no more messed up in the head than you, my immortal accomplice." Kakuzu said and Zetsu walked in holding his head.

"She hit me." The white side said. "The bitch is nuts…"the black side said. "You're telling us. I don't know how Hinata can stand her." Hidan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight. Lock your doors" Kakuzu said with a chuckle and Hidan shuddered. That bastard. Trying to make him nervous before bed. He was cruel beyond reason.


	3. unnecessary cruelty

Hinata glared at the rain clouds that were forming in the sky. Shiru was supposed to have come back from her solo mission a week ago, but they haven't heard anything from her for the whole time span so Hinata had begun to worry about her best friend's safety. Hidan and Kakuzu had been reported dead not too long after Shiru left, so they all figured that head hunters had ganged up and begun hunting down akatsuki. Deidara walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably got caught up in another village and stopped to do some mercenary work like she always does..." He said trying not to worry her any more than she already was.

She tried to believe what he was saying was true, but something was nagging at the back of her mind and it told her that something wasn't right. Deidara kept trying to assure her that Shiru would return but she didn't listen. She sat on the boulders outside the waterfall entrance of the base for hours. It was past midnight when Deidara walked back out to check on her. She had cried herself to sleep lying against the boulders. He frowned and carried her bridal style into the base. He walked by Konan who nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"There is something we need to talk about. Put her in her room and then I will tell you what's happened to Shiru." Konan said and Deidara's eyes went wide. '_Shiru what have you gone and gotten yourself into now?_' he thought, a worried look on his face for his friend. He took Hinata to her room and he made his way to the room Pein and Konan shared.

-:-:-

Sasuke was on his way to konoha. Suigetsu was beyond angry. They had captured his sister when she was at her most vulnerable. Suigetsu didn't even bother with the village gate about a mile away; instead he just rammed through the wall, much to Sasuke's displeasure. Suigetsu began cutting down all people that got in his way, civilians and ninja's alike. He didn't care he just wanted to save Shiru. She was his sister and he felt as if he owed her for when they were children and she always stood up for him when the village kids would give him a major beat down.

The Hokage jumped out of the tower and headed his direction. He sneered at her and ran even faster. He swung for her and she grabbed the dull side of the blade and punched him in the face and he felt his jaw crack then he felt the force of the hit and it sent him flying backwards into the wall of a building. The pain that he felt was nothing to him. He forced himself to stand back up and he propped himself on his sword then wobbly he ran at her again only for her to send a roundhouse kick to his stomach making him cough up blood. He went flying into another building. Once he hit the second wall of that building he felt blood rise up his throat. He coughed and it coated his chin, staining his pale skin a dark red.

Tsunade walked into the collapsing building and grabbed Suigetsu by the shirt and lifted him up, much to his distaste. "What do you want here?" she hissed looking at the white haired teen with furious eyes. He sneered through the blood. "Hozuki Shiru. Now. Once I get her I will leave, I want my sister and that is it." He said, but it was hardly discernible due to his broken jaw and the gurgling of his blood in his throat. She grit her teeth and threw him down and leaving him to suffer. "Your sister has caused enough trouble. She will not be returning to you or to akatsuki." She hissed and began to walk away but a figure in an akatsuki cloak knocked her to the ground.

Suigetsu stared in awe. The person had seemingly come from nowhere. She did a back flip to dodge the Hokage's chakra enhanced foot. She landed a few yards away and her hood fell from her head, revealing raven hair and pale lavender eyes. "You had no right! Shiru didn't hurt anyone from here that didn't attack her first! Where is she!" the woman yelled, stamping her foot which sent cracks running across the ground at Tsunade. "Hinata… Hyuuga… so it's actually true…"she said jumping back away from the cracks that tried to swallow her up. "Save my sister. Please" Suigetsu tried to say, but he instead coughed up even more blood. The woman looked over at Suigetsu and she frowned upon seeing the blood. She held her hands at her sides in fists, blue chakra engulfing her hands and taking the shape of lion heads.

She ran at Tsunade and repetitively tried to hit her with the chakra engulfed fists. She slammed her right fist into Tsunade's stomach and the blonde went flying backwards doing back flips as she skidded across the ground. Hinata ran over to the Hokage and knee-dropped on her back as she tried to get up. She grit her teeth and grabbed the blonde woman by the hair and slammed her face into the ground while being crouched next to her. "Ok Blondie…now that I have you where I want you, tell me where she is." Hinata ordered the blonde woman smirked.

"You'll never know, because I will never tell akatsuki scum like you." she spat at the raven haired teen. "That's just fine with me." She said and her hand whipped up before her face and she bit her thumb and traced the Hyuuga clan symbol onto the ground. "Summoning: Yuki." She said and placed her hand on the ground and the summoning seal spread across the ground and in a poof, a small otter appeared and it had a sealing scroll on its back. "Hina-chan. How may I be of assistance?" the small pure white otter asked. Hinata's eyes trailed over to Suigetsu and the otter nodded. "Right away, my lady." The otter said and ran over to him and opened the scroll and began healing him. He rubbed his jaw and thanked the otter in his usual way… he nodded at the otter and looked away embarrassed.

-:-:- (Shiru's pov)

I had been in their dungeon for kami-sama only knows how long. I couldn't open my eyes due to all the torture they had put me through. My body hurt. My eyes and mouth where swollen shut, that much I know. My piercings had all been ripped out by long metal threads from across the room days ago. My fingers were broken and I believe they were also twisted around so that if I healed them they would heal facing sideways.

I was in so much pain but the pain only made me feel like I had something more to live for, someone to get revenge on. I wanted to rip that horrid blonde to shreds. I felt blood trickle down my sides from the wounds I had received before they captured me. One was going diagonally to the right going up my hip. Then I had another one going down diagonally to the left from my ribcage for about five inches. Something scratched across my skin and I flinched in my chains. Every touch hurt now. My body felt broken. I couldn't move other than the occasional flinch.

The chakra restraints were the only things keeping me here before, but now the fact I can't see or talk is too. I'm pretty much useless now. The same thing brushed across my stomach again, causing me to flinch again. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I've come to get you out of here. You may be a killer but you are still human. Not even you deserve this. Nobody does." A rugged sounding male voice said. I felt the chains being broken and the person caught me before I hit the ground. "My name is Gaara. I'm the kazekage of suna." He said as he carried me out of the dungeon like place they had me locked up.

As he carried me I head people running then screams then nothingness. But there was one thing I had noticed, he hadn't moved other than carrying me and I felt warm blood splatter all over me. I picked up on the sound of something moving, but no footsteps other than his. I had no idea who was killing them. "I used to be like you, you know. I used to kill for nothing but to be bathed in blood. But now that I'm kazekage I can no longer just do that." He said and more blood spattered on me.

'_I don't kill just to do so. I kill because I am assigned to do so. I kill because I have some sick sense of justification and that's all I do it for. You say you understand me, but there is nothing you understand about me. I do my job and that is all. I don't kill because some monster inside me says so, I kill because there is equilibrium in this wretched world and I'm trying to redefine it…_' I thought to myself. An intense pain jolted through my forehead and I felt myself losing consciousness.

-:-:- (normal pov)

Hinata saw a blood soaked Gaara walk out from beneath the Hokage tower with a body in his arms. She ran over to him and notice who the limp form was. "Shiru." She said and saw that her friend's eyes and mouth were sewn shut. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears began to form in the girls eyes. Yuki ran over and the poor otter jumped back in shock at what they had done to the twenty one year old woman. Hinata regained her composure and pressed a finger to the communicator. "Deidara-kun. We have her. Get over here and let's go." Hinata said her voice cold.

A large clay bird landed behind her, stirring up a he cloud of dust and debris. The blonde male saw Shiru and he looked away in disgust at what they had done to her. They akatsuki weren't even that heartless and they were s-rank criminals, and they still wouldn't do anything like that. He helped Hinata pull the unconscious woman onto the bird and they took off, watching as the kazekage's body turned to sand, meaning that it was only a clone.

Hinata held the older woman to her protectively. "Shiru-no-Danna….Gomen… Gomenaisai. Please forgive me…I couldn't get to you before those monsters did." She said and Deidara looked behind him at her. She ran her hand through the older woman's hair and across her cheek. Shiru was like her sister. This was killing her inside.

-:-:-

Konan's eyes went wide when she saw the state Shiru was in. the poison that had been injected into her injuries was rotting the skin. Kisame dumped everything off the coffee table and allowed Hinata to put Shiru on it. "Everybody out. I need to concentrate on making sure her bones that are broken get set before they begin to heal like this." He said not even blinking as he set to work. Everyone left the room because Hinata ran out. Deidara ran after her while Konan went to go tell Pein the situation.

Kisame carefully went to work on her hands and cracked the bones back into place. Her body jerked, but she didn't regain consciousness. He turned to her right arm, which had been both dislocated and broken. With a sickening snap and a pop, her bone was set and her shoulder relocated. Her eyes shot open and a scream bubbled up her throat and erupted from her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. She bit her lip and instantly her body flashed with a green light.

Kisame's eyes went wide as her tears streaked down her face. She flexed her fingers and sniffed as she looked at her scars that were all over her body. He wasn't a very well trained medic, but he could pull off the basics, there was nothing he could do for the scars though… "Kisame? I w-was s-so scared…" she stammered, he blinked. Since when did she stutter?

Hinata ran in and embraced her friend the moment Hinata heard her voice. "I'm so happy you're ok Shiru no Danna!" she said and hugged the girl gently. "You came f-for me… d-didn't you?" she asked and Hinata blinked. She never stuttered. They must have messed with her mental state. Hinata thought gritting her teeth.


	4. shiru's deadly curse

Shiru went into Pein's office, expecting the worst. "Shiru, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." Konan asked. Shiru's eyes darted to the woman beside Pein's desk. "I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking." She said but in reality she was curious. _'That much power is in the hands of our enemy and yet they want to kill them? I wonder why.' she _thought, looking from one to the other. "You know that we have lost Itachi, right?" he asked. Shiru nodded, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well you and Hinata are going to show the new members around the base." He said and Shiru narrowed her eyes slightly. "May I ask who the newbs are?" she asked, not wanting to think of who it could be. A dark chuckle and her eyes narrowed more. " you can't be serious…" she whined. "Oh. Im quite serious, Suigetsu hozuki, Juugo, Karin, and Uchiha Sasuke are the new members. Play nice. Now, go say hello." He said amusement in his voice, much to Shiru's dismay.

-:-:-

Shiru slumped over as she walked down the hallway. For a 21 year old she was acting like a pouting child who just got told no. Deidara and Hinata stifled their laughter when she walked into the room. '_At least she isn't stuttering anymore._' Deidara thought with a chuckle. She shoved open the door and Deidara's happy aura ended instantly. "Another Uchiha…" he growled, Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder slow so he wouldn't try to blow up the younger male.

"ONEE-CHAN!YOURE OK!" a male voice yelled and Shiru hit the floor. She shoved the person off of her and stood up. She dusted herself off, her blue eyes narrowing. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked and the white haired teen frowned.

"I saw what they had done to you. You aren't fooling anyone." He said in a serious tone. She grit her teeth and glared at her brother. "So what! Would you like to see the rest of my scars too? Look what they did to me!" She said and removed her akatsuki cloak, revealing the scars below her ribcage and going up her hip. She held up her wrists and showed him the ones on her wrists. She removed her leg warmers and revealed the ones on her ankles. Suigetsu turned away from his sister and walked out. He couldn't stand to see what they had done to her.

Hinata frowned and touched her friends shoulder, snapping her out of her 'back out of my business' session. Shiru sighed and looked at the redhead and the orange haired male. "I just saw you and I don't like you already." She said, glaring at the redhead, whose jaw dropped and Sasuke smirked. "Suigetsu was right. Everyone hates you." Sasuke said and she glomped him, despite his disgusted look.

Sasori walked in and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes narrowed and she rubbed her temples. "Alright. I will try." She sighed and he nodded. As he was walking out she stuck her tongue out at him. Hinata giggled, she really was in a childish mood today. Hinata shook her head; at least she wasn't like she used to be though.

-:-:-

Shiru walked into Sasori's room and her jaw dropped. There were puppets everywhere. She placed her fingertips on the forehead of one and traced its facial features. The details were in incredible, its eyes snapped open and she jumped back in surprise. "Sugoi…" she said and ran her hand through the puppet's long raven hair. Her eyes closed and reopened. "You're so realistic... it's amazing." Shiru said and the puppet's eyes closed and it slumped over.

She walked over to a box that looked similar to a coffin and she opened it. She gasped at how realistic this one looked. She had reddish orange hair. Shiru smiled. She looked like one of her favorite anime characters. "Fou." Shiru said and traced the odd purple markings on the puppet and smiled. She touched the puppet's odd hands; well they weren't really hands, more like arms with paddle like hands… She moved to close it and she saw the arms turn to blades and they were at her neck in an instant, her eyes went wide and the puppet fell back into place. Her eyes narrowed and she looked behind her.

Sasori is the puppet master, he controls his puppets. They never move on their own accord. He was messing with her. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. She had a secret up her sleeve and she was gonna use it to her advantage. She put her hand in front of her face and whispered "mimic." And her eyes turned a pale blue that was almost white. She walked over to another puppet as if nothing had happened. She was amazed by the detail on this one too. She touched its white hair and it was soft. She tapped on its clawed hand and then began to turn away, when it grabbed for her.

She saw the chakra strings and she inwardly smirked. "got you!" she murmured and grabbed the normally invisible and untouchable strings. One sudden and strong jerk and he came flying from the corner from inside Hiruko. Apparently she didn't think it through well enough.

-:-:-

A loud '_CRASH _' was heard and Hinata and Deidara went running to Sasori's room, fearing that Tobi had gone in there again and was breaking Sasori's puppets again. Hinata tried to open the door but it was locked. Deidara moved her out of the way and he kicked it down. "Tobi! If you're in here-"Deidara started but burst out laughing when he saw who it was. Hinata walked in and began to giggled and held a hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. Shiru was blushing like crazy because Sasori had landed on her.

What made this even more awkward was that he had his hands on either side of her head, his knees on either side of her hips, he was practically laying on her, and his face was centimeters away from hers. He looked at them and sighed. "This is not what it looks like. I swear…" he said, and stood up. He offered her a hand and she took it and he helped her up. "Sure Sasori-danna. Sure, I won't tell." Deidara taunted him. "I'm sure you and Hinata have done much worse than what happened between me and Sasori. It was my fault. Well technically our fault. I will explain later." Shiru said and Hinata giggled.

-:-:-

Suigetsu and Sasori were involved in an intense glaring match. "Stay away from Shiru." Suigetsu growled. Sasori's eye twitched in annoyance. "Sister obsessive little brat." Sasori said, not really caring. Shiru walked in and drug Suigetsu out of the living room. "Leader-sama wants you and the rest of your ragtag group." She said and shoved Suigetsu down the hallway. He frowned and walked away to go find Sasuke and the others…and the thing…he didn't wanna see the thing today…Karin was a monster… he sighed shuddering.

-:-:-

Shiru sat on the couch and sighed. She propped her head up on her hands and closed her eyes. She smelt the familiar metallic scent of blood and her eyes snapped open.

She walked to the entrance of the base and stepped outside. '_I smell it…a lot of it. so now I have to figure out what its coming from. Then I dispose of it. The scent of blood almost got me killed in the first place… _'she thought with a sneer. Figures someone would lure her out using blood, she had a keen nose for it and it usually meant she could find a Rogue and dispose of them and get the bounty for them. Her eyes turned pale blue again and she looked around with her enhanced sight. She looked around and couldn't find anyone or anything that was bleeding.

She narrowed her eyes and turned to go back to the base. She ran as fast as she could while dodging trees and leaving craters as she hit the ground. "Shiru! Watch out!" she heard Suigetsu yell before a dragon of ice tried to engulf her. "Jutsu mimic!" she said and she shot huge fireballs at the dragon melting it. "Is that all you do hozuki? Mimic other people's jutsu?" Kakashi asked, his Sharingan eye exposed. Shiru landed on the ground in a crater she created when she landed due to the speed she had been running at.

She looked at the silver haired copy ninja, and sneered. "You reek of blood." She spat and Suigetsu blinked. "Of course I do. I knew it would draw you out. I'm pretty smart you know…" he sighed and Shiru sniffed arrogantly. "But you are stupid all at the same time. You are at the one place you could never leave alive." She snapped and charged for him but blood trickled from between her lips. She looked down, her eyes wide and shaking.

She saw the blood coated metal and she screamed and fell to her knees as the blade was ripped from her abdomen. "Y-you bastard! How dare you turn on a teammate and your teammates older sister!" Shiru yelled and her shaky hands tried to stop the blood flow unsuccessfully. Sasuke scoffed and kicked her to the ground and kicked her again, sending her rolling away from him. "Your fight is with me Kakashi, not the mind fucked bitch." Sasuke said and charged at Kakashi.

Shiru held her stomach as Sasori and the others came out to see what was going on. She struggled to her knees and the chakra that had begun to coat her body began to look like a reaper's cloak, it shrouded her face and her exposed skin turned to bone. She held out a hand and a scythe materialized within it. The scythe handle was long and black with a small skull on the bottom. At the top it had a large blade that looked like two scythe blades combined and it spiked out the back of the handle a bit. There were two skulls at the top of the handle around the smaller side of the blade.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth and stepped away from her friend in fear. Deidara placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he was staring at Shiru.

"This is what she was brought here for. This is her kekkei genkai… it's her curse. Only the female hozuki clan members can carry it. She was screwed since she was born. The more she uses it, the more it kills her." He said and Hinata's eyes widened. "then why does she use it?" Hinata asked her heart racing from the fear Shiru's appearance brought out of her. She watched as Shiru spun the scythe and then jumped for Sasuke, the scythe blade went through his shoulder and out his side. No blood erupted from where the blade had gone through, there was no marks or anything but Sasuke fell to the ground in pain. He yelled in pain and Shiru's sadistic laughter echoed everywhere.

"That's for all of the mental trauma those damn cursed eyes have put me through over the years." Shiru said, but her voice wasn't normal. It was haunting and demonic. Her head tilted to the side and she laughed, you couldn't see her face, but you could see the demonic red eyes from the shadows of the cloak. Pein and Konan had already started preparing the seals for the explosion of the base when Juugo and Karin grabbed Sasuke and took off running.

"You have one of those damnable cursed eyes too, Kakashi… you and Danzou both. I must exterminate those eyes" she hissed and lunged for Kakashi but Sasori's puppets grabbed her and pulled her back. "we have to go Shiru. We can't stay much longer the base is going to implode and suck anything nearby into it." He said from beside her. Her piercing red eyes bore into his rusty red ones. "Then leave me." She said and seeped through the hands of the puppets.

She went straight for Kakashi, who blocked each swing of her scythe with a kunai while jumping backwards. Deidara and Hinata had taken off on their clay bird.

Pein and Konan took off while Kisame and Tobi tried to get Sasori to come with them. He glanced at Shiru then followed them. "Now its just you and me now. Just how I like to fight. One on one." Shiru laughed darkly and she solidified her scythe and then she spun around kakashi and the tip of the blade drug around his stomach and it began to bleed profusely. "Kakashi-sensei!" a woman yelled and two figures emerged from the dark and landed near Kakashi. One was a blonde and the other was a pink haired girl.

Shiru tilted her head and her red eyes brightened, and her demonically sharp teeth glimmered in the light her eyes created. "What are you!" the blonde yelled as the pink haired girl healed their supposed sensei. " A demon named Shiru hozuki." She said and the blonde snarled at her. "well, Demon against demon. Let's see how this will end." He said and red chakra seeped out of his skin. Shiru laughed and ran at him. "Shall we see who is stronger?" she asked and the blonde grinned. "We don't have long… its about to implode so I have to kill you quick." Shiru sighed and the blonde laughed. "what makes you think I will die easily?" he asked.

-:-:-

Sasori, Hinata, and Deidara looked behind them when they heard it. It sounded like someone had created strong tornado then reversed and sucked up an atomic explosion. "Shiru!" Hinata screamed in anguish, tears in her eyes as she turned around and saw what appeared to be a black hole dying down. Sasori shook his head and looked down as he ran, why didn't she just listen? Deidara frowned and hugged Hinata to him while on the large bird.

"She's gone…but I still have to prove I'm strong… when me and her went on missions together, we were unstoppable. But she's gone… and I'm on my own." Hinata whimpered as tears streaked down her face. Deidara wanted to cry too. Shiru was his best friend after all, even though she was a damn piranha. He looked at Hinata who was trying to console herself. "Now you have another reason to prove your strength. You can avenge Shiru. And believe me. I will help you. They will regret what they have done." He growled and she nodded.


	5. the few that are left

Hinata stared up at the sky sadly. It had been about a year since she had joined the akatsuki. She looked over at Deidara, whom she had fallen in love while she had been here. She smiled slightly at that thought, but that smile vanished when she thought of all the friends she had made here and the ones she had lost here too. Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, and herself were the only akatsuki left. Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu had left the night of Shiru's death, being as Sasuke was part of the reason Shiru had been weakened, since Sasuke did stab her…

Kakuzu had been killed by Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and some other God forsaken leaf ninja's. Shikamaru had blown Hidan to oblivion and buried him beneath the soil on his lands. Hinata closed her eyes and jerked her head to the side, a disgusted look on her face. She hated those damn leaf ninja. They always fucked things up. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and Deidara looked over at her curiously. "Hinata-Chan are you ok, un?" he asked and she looked over at him on the couch watching TV.

"I'm fine Deidara-kun… I was just thinking about how much I hate those stupid leaf ninja. They have to screw with everything that doesn't concern them, don't they?" she asked and he chuckled. "Any village will do that… it's just how they are, we shouldn't take it personal. They are just stupid, yeah." He said and Hinata nodded, standing up from her spot on the floor and walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and frowned, and then she walked over and looked through the cabinets looking for something to eat. "I guess so… hey Deidara, Sasori. Wanna go to the nearest village and get some food with me? Because all we have is instant ramen and I don't want any more of that, it'll get me fat one day and it's incredibly nasty to me now…" she said and walked into the living room and stared at the two men with an exasperated look on her face.

Deidara sighed and picked up his pouch of clay, and then he turned off the TV. He stretched and turned to her and winced when his left elbow and his knees popped at the same time. "I will go with. " He said then turned to Sasori." What about you Sasori-no-danna? You wanna go hmm?" he asked the redhead. Sasori sighed and stretched.

Sasori stood up and nodded. "I guess it would be good for me to get out. I needed some new books anyways." He said and ran a hand through a hand through his rusty red hair. Hinata saw what was hidden behind those rustic red eyes, he was hurting and she could clearly see it. They were all hurting due to their losses but his was different and only she knew it, Hinata doubted Sasori had even known how he felt for Shiru. She smiled at them then walked to leader-sama door. "leader-sama, I'm taking Sasori and Deidara-kun out to go get some food for us all since all we have is ramen. Ja ne." she said and Pein said a muffled 'alright' from the other side and she grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him through the entrance of the base.

Sasori sighed and followed them out of the base as Hinata drug them to Ame. He mentally groaned, he really didn't wanna be out there when it was raining. He held an understandable hatred towards rain, it rusted the metal in his puppets, it rotted the expensive wood they were made from, and it made them smell terrible. So anyone could understand his hatred of rain.

-: - : -

Hinata felt the rain drip onto her skin and she smiled as it ran down her face and over her skin, creating trails as the droplets traveled over her body. Deidara smiled at her and she blushed. "what? I like the rain." She said blushing redder than before, which made him chuckle. "its not that hard to see, un. You were going all rated R with the rain, yeah." Deidara chuckled and Hinata blushed and shoved him, which he wasn't expecting so he went tumbling over into a puddle of water. "baka…" Sasori sighed. Deidara frowned since his butt was wet, but when he saw Hinata laughing at him he knew he had to get vengeance so he stood and picked her up.

She blushed when he did so and he began to carry her and when he saw a deep puddle in the middle of a grassy part he dropped her in it and she screamed as she fell. Sasori sighed and interrupted the two love birds. " I'm hungry and two are making me wait. You know I hate waiting…" he said and they stood up, still laughing at each other. Hinata looked in the window of a shop and she frowned deeply. she saw a necklace that looked extremely familiar, in fact it looked exactly like the one had given Shiru when Shiru had officially become a member of akatsuki and had stopped trying to escape.

She released Deidara's hand and walked inside the store. She grabbed the necklace and popped open the locket. It was heart shaped with black jeweled angel wings and a red jeweled halo on the heart. Inside was a name Hinata would kill for, Shiru hozuki. She clutched the locket to her and turned to the shopkeeper with a dark look. She grabbed him by the collar and shoved the locket into his face. He was scared out of his mind. "where did you get this! This locket belonged to my best friend! Now where the fuck did you get it!" she yelled and he held up his hands defensively.

"I swear I didn't steal it! I got it from the kazekage! He and a black haired girl walked in with it! It was broken so they asked me to fix it and I did! They just never came back for it!" he yelled in fear. She grabbed the necklace and dropped him to the floor in shock. "Shiru… Is alive?" she asked and Sasori walked into the store with a frown.

He looked from Deidara to Hinata and his frown deepened. "what's going on here?" he asked. Deidara's shocked eyes turned to Sasori and his mouth moved but he was too shocked to utter those three words that would shock Sasori senseless.

Hinata put forth more effort and the words came out like a breeze of wind. "Shiru isn't dead, she is in Sunagakure. She is with the kazekage…" she said and Sasori's eyes narrowed. "is that so?" he said, it was more to himself than it was to them. "then we will have to go get her now wont we. But first we will have to tell Pein and Konan." He said picking up the bags of groceries he had carried with him. They barely spoke on the way back to the base, the overwhelming hope that consumed them was too much for words.

-:-:-

"I'm afraid I cannot allow it. If she doesn't return on her own then she will become an enemy of the akatsuki and will be killed on sight, no matter if she is our friend or not. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be." Pein said, much to Hinata's horror.


	6. vanishing in the rain

Hinata grit her teeth and dodged Sasuke's kusanagi which was already charged up with chidori energy. He jumped straight at her and spun mid step trying to get a glancing strike if at all possible, Hinata was just too fast. "Uchiha I did not come here to fight with you! I have no interest in you whatsoever. Just let me pass!" she yelled. Sasuke smirked and tried to hit her again but he missed due to the fact she suddenly vanished beneath the ground. He looked around and couldn't find her so he slammed the chokuto into the ground and electrified it while standing on the hilt of the blade. "And why would I allow you passage. If you want to pass, I need payment, and I have an idea of what you could pay me with." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"As I said don't mess with me uchiha, my jutsu are far more advanced than yours and i can kill you quickly. Which means don't start anything you don't know how to finish." Hinata said and she suddenly became visible on the fountain in the center of the village, where the chidori can't reach her. Her disgusted eyes flashed red and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "so it wasn't Hinata Hyuuga who ran away, you were controlled. Pity, you could have been more powerful than you could have imagined, instead you are just a pawn in a game that is far over your head." Sasuke muttered. Hinata didn't care about his ramblings, because they meant nothing to her.

She smiled sweetly and placed her fingertips into the fountain and then flicked her wrist and water flew for Sasuke, whose eyes widened and he tried to dodge but the water wrapped around his ankle and then it froze. "My affinity is that of water and water conducts electricity. Don't you feel like a fool now?" she laughed innocently. She fisted her hands and the ice squeezed his leg until his bone shattered, then it shattered itself. "So… you have mimicked the kazekage's jutsu?" Sasuke asked gritting his teeth while holding his ankles. She smirked then vanished into thin air. "Goodbye Uchiha..." she said and he saw her reappear halfway through town then vanish from his sight completely.

She reappeared outside of town and collapsed holing the now bleeding wound on her side. She grit her teeth and frowned deeply as she applied pressure to the wound. She stuck her fingers into the hole in her side and felt tears prick the back of her eyes due to the pain. She jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she looked behind her but no one was there. She was going insane, that's the only explanation for this…she sighed and her eyes widened. She looked back to where the wound was and she realized it was gone, healed without a scar.

Her eyes widened and she felt a searing pain and she saw a bright light when her Byakugan activated. The light was like a thread running from the ground behind her up through where the wound once was and straight up into the sky. She didn't know what it was but it hurt. She looked around and sneered, it was a head hunter from the lightning village. Her body was numb but the water she had removed from the fountain earlier was pouring the poison out of her body.

She stood up and glared at the head hunter. "what do you want with me?" She asked as she stood up. She snapped her fingers and water began to pool around the head hunter and looked like droplets of water trying to grab the person. They looked down and realized they couldn't move as the water trailed up their body like snakes encircling their prey. "Hyuuga Hinata of akatsuki. You are wanted by the villages because you are an s-rank criminal of course. Or are you just stupid?" The head hunter asked, and audible sneer in his voice.

She snorted in response. "You're dumber than you look. You honestly think you can kill me? Then you must have mental issues." Hinata said. The lightning nin just laughed as the water rose around him." You little miss cannot win. You will die, because at this point in time, you are at your weakest, without your precious Shiru-no-danna. You can't win a fight for your life when depressed now can you?" he said and she snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"So what. It doesn't matter. If she doesn't come back to akatsuki she will die and that is that. So it doesn't matter anyways." Hinata said and felt a kunai pierce her skin and embed itself deeply into her sternum. She screamed and her water formed braided patterns around the head hunter's body and she snapped her fingers and it froze in the braided pattern. "As if what you could say would ever matter to me!" Hinata screamed and pulled on the ice braids that were wrapped around his limbs, ripping them apart and shattering the man into pieces of ice. She looked at the kunai again and saw that there was an odd neon blue liquid on the blade. Her jaw locked up and her body became encased in ice that spread from her chest out.

-:-:-

Gaara straightened the girl's posture once more. "if you are going to use this jutsu, you have to keep your arms straight." He said and the raven haired woman looked at him strangely. She frowned at him and her eyes drifted downward and she ran hand through her jaw length hair. It was longer on the right side and shorter on the left. It was even shorter than the front in the back it was about an inch and a half long in the back. Her eyes were outlined in black and they looked similar to Gaara's eyes but they weren't sea foam green but a dulled electric blue.

She was extremely pale and she wore black short shorts, a black bikini like top, high heeled knee length boots that slipped on, long black nails, and she had a bad attitude as of late. "Gaara. Do you really think this the smartest thing to do? I mean she is dangerous and an enemy of Naruto's." Temari said to her younger brother. Kankuro just smiled at the woman. "Gaara you don't have to do that. I know how to do that jutsu. It's yours I want." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her daringly. "And which one would that be exactly?" he asked. She smiled innocently. "Sand tsunami." She said and he shook his head. "Show me you know how to do the first one then we will talk." He said and she nodded.

She put her arms flat out in front of her and then her arms dropped and so did she. She hit the ground and Temari made a move to run to her but Gaara held her back with his sand. "Gaara! She just collapsed!" she yelled then Gaara pointed at the woman and she slowly stood from her place on the ground and she smirked. "Faked you." She said and she began to levitate and she spun the sand beginning to spin around her also. She smiled for the first time since Gaara brought her here nearly dead.

As she spun she leaned back and did slow flips and spins, she looked like a dark angel while doing so. She was floating upright again and Gaara created one hundred sand clones and they attacked her. She moved her arms and legs throwing and kicking spikes of sand at them. They were taken out not even two minutes later. "You don't have my affinity for sand. Its sloppy looking and that could end up disastrous. Temari the paper." Gaara said and Temari ran over, the small piece of paper in hand. The woman took it and it was cut cleanly in half while one half was soggy and the other turned purple and was soggy also...

"Holy hell. That's water air and something else." Kankuro said and Gaara nodded, just as surprised. She sniffed the purple side and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Poison. That's what it is. I thought that color was familiar, but the smell of it is unmistakable. I want to leave. So now I will take my leave. I apologize but I must leave. But if I need you I will contact you. Just don't freak out the way I do so." She said then they nodded and she vanished. "Thank you for your help" she said and Gaara nodded. "A fellow nin shouldn't be left in the hands of those who aim to destroy such beauty." He said and she smirked.

"Fighting is beauty. Now I must return to the ones who undoubtedly think I'm dead. " She said and her body dissolved into water. Gaara sighed and furrowed his brows. More often than not, the red flash he had seen in Hinata's eyes, he had seen in Shiru's eyes. There was something that had made Shiru run away from home, and that same thing lured Hinata from her own home. He aimed to figure out what it was, but he had no idea as to where to begin looking.

-:-:-

Hinata paced around her room in worry after she returned from the infirmary. She had just been injected by a poison that solidifies into ice. That was messed up. But it wasn't as messed up as what would happen if Shiru never returned. She really didn't want to have to kill Shiru if she didn't come back. Shiru was her best friend; she would die if she had to lose her again. Hinata bit her lip and thought about the negatives, the exact opposite of what Deidara had told her to do. She sat on her bed and frowned, thoughts of what had happened to Shiru popped up and tears filled her eyes.

"Shiru-no-danna…" she sobbed into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut tightly." I miss you so much... I don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed. Her eyes widened at the voice that had spoken to her in her head.

'_Don't fret over small things Hinata. All will turn out well in the end. You will prove your strength and all will be well. You will see._' The voice said and she felt as if she wanted to scream. Her body locked up and her eyes shook in fear. She was losing it. She knew it. She felt a cold sweat run down her back and she ran out of the room in fear. She ran right out the entrance of the base and she kept running, no matter how wet she was getting due to the rain. She couldn't see as well anymore because her eyes were getting clouded with water and she had no clue where she was going.

She ran into someone and she began to apologize when they hit her over the head and she fell limp, the last thing she saw was a scratched out konoha headband on the ground, with rain dripping onto it. And the last thing she heard was, "He told you that you couldn't run, Hinata, but you didn't listen. You have run far enough now…"


	7. declaration of war

I don't own naruto.

Deidara looked everywhere but he just could not find her anywhere. Where could she have gone? He walked out of the base and walked straight into Sasori. "Follow me baka." He said and Deidara blinked. He followed Sasori out of the base with a frown. The red head tapped him on the shoulder once they had reached the village gates. Deidara covered his hip pouch that was full of his clay because he could feel the rain seeping through the material. Deidara frowned and was about to ask what Sasori needed when a sudden feeling of dread and malicious killing intent washed over him.

"Did you feel that danna?" he asked and Sasori nodded. "Yes, I did. Do you feel the massive chakra signature radiating off of whoever is giving off the KI?" Sasori asked, trying to pinpoint the exact location of whoever was giving off the overwhelming KI, it was unbearable even for them, and that was saying something. "H-Hinata-Chan…I was too late..." a feminine growl echoed through the darkness and the pouring rain. The KI increased and Deidara fell to his knees and gasped for his breath.

Sasori was beginning to feel the impact f the KI, but he wasn't to his knees just yet. "You let this happen!" the feminine voice hissed. Sasori watched as Deidara fell flat against the floor, wheezing and gasping for his breath. Sasori crouched beside Deidara and tried to help him up he couldn't move the blonde. Suddenly the voice sounded saddened and full of regret. "Deidara… how could you let them get her? I thought you loved Hinata-Chan…" Sasori's eyes widened when he saw the woman come into view.

Her familiar blue eyes pierced his soul when they turned on him. He opened his mouth to speak but her tear filled eyes stopped him. Something that she held within her hands glimmered in the moonlight, he looked closer and saw it was a leaf hitai-ate. It dropped to the ground with a clink. "I want my little sister…where has she gone?" she whimpered, her KI vanishing completely, allowing Deidara back to his feet. She turned to Sasori with pain filled eyes and a sad smile.

"I missed you all…so much… and now I cannot see my little sister….oh Hinata where could you be?" she sobbed, and she quickly sobered up and briskly walked past them and into the base. She had things to find out and people to hunt down.

-:-:-

Hinata opened her eyes and groaned in pain. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked around. It was but she could clearly see she was in konoha again due to the sleeping ANBU outside her cell. She stood up and gritted her teeth. She ripped the chakra restraints from her wrists; apparently they thought chakra was her main strength. She inwardly scoffed at their stupidity; they had no apparent idea of what she had accomplished during her time in akatsuki.

The ANBU began to stir so she formed a senbon of chakra and with a flick of the wrist it embedded itself into his jugular vein and he slouched over dead. She summoned her water and let it mold around the cell doors and she froze it. She walked over to it and tapped it gently and it fell over. It made a lot of noise but she was free. She had walked these halls before so she knew how to get out of there. By the time she reached the village gates they would just then be finding the dead ANBU and the frozen cell doors.

She smirked and walked out of the building under the Hokage tower, she grit her teeth as soon as she saw them all outside, apparently they had been waiting on her. "You must be stupid if you think you were gonna get out of here that easily." Tsunade said. Hinata grinned and began to laugh. "You all are so stupid! You have no idea who you are dealing with!" she laughed and shrugged one shoulder. "There is an unknown force at work here of which you are about to discover." Hinata laughed and slid her arms from the sleeves of her akatsuki cloak. Tsunade punched the ground and it cracked up and Hinata frowned. "Don't you ever learn new tricks? These are getting boring, just so you know." Hinata sighed boredly.

Tsunade ran at her and Hinata yawned and blue chakra engulfed her hands. "Water style: mini typhoon. "She said and a small typhoon of water spun around her left arm. "wind style: mini tornado." She said and wind swirled around her right hand. "Wind and water combination: ice ground spike technique!" Hinata yelled and brought her fisted hands over her head and clasped them together, causing the wind and water to join together. She brought her hands down and slammed them into the ground and then the ground exploded upwards and large spikes of ice shot up and then they branched out.

Four of them rose up around Tsunade and she had a branched off spike go through her shoulder. She grit her teeth and yelled out in pain. She looked around and saw that her ANBU squad had all been impaled by the ice. "So… you paid lightning nin to retrieve me huh? Not very smart considering they are allied with snow." Hinata said then she smirked at the look on Tsunade's face. "Oh so you didn't know? Ooh I think I struck a nerve there." Hinata laughed with a smirk.

"How would you know?" Tsunade asked. Hinata sneered at her and reached into her newly retrieved kunai pouch and pulled out the bag that had the kunai that was dipped in the blue liquid. She threw it at Tsunade and it embedded itself in her other shoulder, she screamed as the ice spread over her body. "Oh don't worry Tsunade, it will only freeze you for a few hours. Trust me; I've been frozen within the stuff before." Hinata said as she walked away. Tsunade watched as Hinata just walked out of the village. '_I've underestimated you once again...damn…_' Tsunade thought.

-:-:-

"You two are the most troublesome akatsuki members we have ever had. One comes back and the other goes missing. Well actually that isn't true. At least you didn't go off and die like Hidan and Kakuzu did." Pein sighed and Shiru frowned, the fact he spoke so easily of their deaths troubled her. Had they thought she was dead as well and talked of her like she were expendable? "I'm sorry leader-sama, but I have bad news. My curse has been sealed away… see." She said and used a long black nail to tap the kanji for death on her forehead.

Pein frowned. "well that's a minor setback." He sighed. Shiru smiled slightly, her blue eyes had turned blacker than the uchiha's eyes were. "Actually it's not. I have other powers I can use. My curse was killing me so the kazekage sealed its power but I can still tap into them." Shiru said, the she froze as the door to Pein's office was slammed open. "Hey. I'm back from hell…as if anyone…Shiru-no-danna!" Hinata exclaimed, and hugged the older woman. "Hinata, im glad you're ok." Shiru said and hesitantly hugged her back.

"What happened to your hair? It's so short now." Hinata said. Pein coughed and they looked at him. "Now that have your attention, we are going to destroy konoha and take the jinchuriki." Pein said which caused Hinata and Shiru to smirk. "So we are waging war on the leaf village now? Wonderful. I can use the wonderful jutsu kakuzu passed on to me when he died. It was such a shame to lose him, but he did give me a wonderful gift." Shiru said then her hand shot across the room and grabbed a vase and it retracted back to her.

"Well, I guess he used your mimicking abilities to his advantage. So just what have you been doing while in suna?" pein asked. "Learning new jutsu to use in the upcoming great ninja war. You do know that Nin from all over are going to get involved in this monstrous war." Shiru said and Pein frowned deeply. "Thank you for the warning, but we won't need luck, we are stronger than they ever will be. So we start the attack once Hinata is healed and we have Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, and Sasori all ready. I will summon the six paths and we will move out. So go get anything you need ready." Pein said and Shiru nodded.

"leader-sama, I have been found to have a poison based chakra… what does that mean?" Shiru asked. Pein blinked in surprise. "You can poison people with your chakra, like I can paralyze people with mine." Hinata said. Shiru nodded and headed towards her room. Something had changed within the akatsuki, and she didn't know if it were for better or worse. Her bet was on worse.


	8. hinata's warning

Tsunade had called back every konoha ninja she had. She wasn't going to risk anything anymore. It was time to bring in the big guns now. She frowned as she saw her ninja scattering about trying to set up alarms and traps to catch anyone secretly entering or exiting he village. Tsunade was worried for the safety of her village. Two weeks ago Hinata had managed to escape from them and she had killed off her second squad of elite ANBU without even doing so much as batting an eyelash.

Shizune walked in with ton-ton in hand. "Are the preparations almost complete?" Tsunade asked without hesitation. Shizune jumped slightly at the tone in her voice, but Tsunade didn't care she just wanted to know the status update and quickly. "we have the whole land of fire willing to help us in case something happens. We have lightning to an extent, which means we might have cloud and Kiri too. But suna has denied all alliances with us. It seems Gaara-sama doesn't wish to be involved in whatever is about to happen if it does." Shizune said nervously.

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "lets just hope that the akatsuki don't cause this to be another great war." Tsunade sighed and Shizune looked down in worry. "lets hope not." She said. Tsunade sighed and walked outside and the ninja immediately stopped whatever they were doing. Tsunade's face was grim, but she had to let them know what they were dealing with.

"as you know, we had Hyuuga Hinata in our custody nearly two weeks ago, then she escaped killing my second best elite ANBU squad and injuring me in the process. But what some of you didn't know, was that we had also had Shiru Hozuki in our custody about eleven months ago, but she too escaped, but we had taken precautionary measures so she couldn't copy any jutsu she saw, utter the names of any jutsu, and we had made sure she couldn't walk or use her hands for any jutsu. She was assisted in her escape. It was someone who knew the building inside and out, but we don't know who it was. So we are not only dealing with the akatsuki in this battle, we have a traitor somewhere." Tsunade announced loudly and whispers filled the air soon after.

So what I'm saying is that we have to fight for our lives when they choose to attack. Fight with everything you have and don't back down! We will not let a bunch of traitors overtake us! Will we? We will fight to the death to protect this village and we will kill all who oppose us!" Tsunade yelled and the crowd of ninja erupted in a loud "hell yeah!" and "never back downs."

Tsunade smiled and they cheered louder. " this is the time to fight! We will never back down! Konoha will prevail!" she yelled and the crowd cheered louder. She looked around and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and their sensei's grinning up at her, with the exception of Neji, Sai, and Shino of course. "go grandma Tsunade!" Naruto cheered and she smiled sadly. She turned and they cheered one last time then went back to work. Tsunade turned just in time to see Shizune walk into her office through the window, and smile at her.

"What a moving speech grandma. Why not give us another so we can have something else to laugh at later." A female voice rang out loudly, and all movement in the village stopped as if someone had pushed the pause button.

"No….not now… Shizune! Call on the other villages now! They have made their move!" Tsunade yelled, her face contorted in anger and fear. "Now now, grandma, I'm not here for you just yet. I just wanted to tell you that you have no chance. This war is already won. Now do you have anything to say?" the female voice asked. "You're wrong Hinata. The akatsuki will lose this war due to the fact their allies have died around them. Your strongest members are gone. The reaper, the thread guy, Itachi, and Shiru, They are all dead." Naruto yelled.

A thump alerted the village to yet another enemy presence. "So you brag that you have stolen the lives of the ones who I called family? You attempt to brag and say you ended me? Don't make me laugh, Uzumaki!" Shiru's voice rang out and Tsunade looked up in shock. Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

Hinata laughed. "So you actually think Shiru-no-danna would let weaklings such as yourselves kill her? Don't even make me laugh. You may have taken out Hidan and Kakuzu but we still have Shiru and Kakuzu used her mimic to our advantage, she now has the ability he did with the threads. Just so you know this is a peace offering. Let us destroy you all and take Naruto, or we will just do it anyways. Either way you will all die and we will have the kyuubi host." Hinata said and Naruto grit his teeth in anger.

"what happened to you Hinata? You used be so kind and sweet. You were my friend and now look at you!" he yelled and Hinata cackled, her eyes glowing bright red now, Shiru's eyes did the same. "I grew up Naruto. I realized that this place made you think everything was gonna be ok and all fine and dandy. But life isn't like that. Life is harsh and cruel. Jump into the real world Naruto. Everything is not as happy as you think it is. Grow up, you're so immature it's sickening." Hinata said and Naruto glared at her and sent a demon wind shuriken flying at her.

"Aww really, are you gonna throw a temper tantrum? How unsurprising. You always were so childish. You can't tell what's real and what is not." Hinata sighed and grabbed the demon wind shuriken and its clone that was hidden beneath it. "grow up then maybe we will talk. I will return. But first I wanna know what you will say? Is the great konoha going to fight or just let the inevitable happen?" Hinata asked. "we will fight. Akatsuki have no say in the future of our village! Now go tell your leader our answer." Naruto snapped.

"good, you will fight. I was hoping you would say that so it wouldn't be boring while leader-sama acquired the kyuubi. Shiru-no-danna is gonna have so much fun leveling this putrid village. Bye bye!" Hinata said cheerily as her body dissolved into a puddle of water. Tsunade grit her teeth and clenched her fists. '_this Isn't good I can't let my village go down like this. I need those other villages and fast._' She thought, a stress line forming in her brow. This was beginning to get out of hand. This needed to end and fast.


	9. the raid: shiru, sasori, hinata, deidara

"Hinata, Deidara you two take the east wall. Shiru and Sasori, take the gate since you two have the poisonous techniques. Zetsu and Kisame; you two take the western wall. Konan and I will take the southern end of the village." Pein ordered and they all nodded. "Level this place to the ground. We gave them fair warning and they wanted to fight. So now we will give them what they asked for. Kill everyone but the kyuubi." Konan said and Shiru cackled darkly.

"Oh how I love chaos and macabre!" she laughed, Sasori chuckled. "I just came along so I could get new puppets." He said with a shrug. Shiru grinned and waved as Deidara and Hinata hopped on his clay bird. Kisame grinned and Zetsu licked his lips. Konan and Pein took off towards the southern wall as Kisame and Zetsu took off to the western wall.

-:-:-

Sasori and Shiru strode up to the gate nonchalantly. "Hello, anybody home?" Shiru cackled then she ran at the village gates and did a mid-air roundhouse kick and the large gates went flying off into the village. Ninja flooded out into the open area off the village. Shiru grinned and captured some of them in small spheres of water. They tried to hold their breath but Shiru grinned and a dark purple liquid mixed into the spheres, so when they finally did inhale the water they had inhaled her poison too.

Sasori had smirked and thousands of puppets appeared when he brought his hands around in front of him. "Nice Sasori…" Shiru complimented and fell back a bit as Sasori took the majority of them out.

"This is too easy…" she whined and Sasori nodded. " Give a challenge will ya?" Shiru yelled then grinned as she saw explosions going off in the distance. Ninja surrounded them from all around and Shiru grinned. "Thank you!" she laughed and lunged at the blonde girl with hair covering her eye. "You don't look so tough." Blondie said and Shiru grinned wickedly. The stitches on her wrists became undone and she shot her hand at the blonde girl grabbing her around the throat.

The blonde girls eyes widened in fear. Shiru grinned. "Oh so you recognize this huh? So you met Kakuzu sempai. That's cool. I just hope you weren't the one who caused my sempai's death. He was my friend. It was sad really, when I found out. I cried almost as much as you did when he killed your sensei." Shiru sighed then dug her long nails into the blonde's neck then she threw her, grabbed her when she hit the ground and threw her again. The blonde called out some sort of jutsu then she collapsed. "Shiru you have to move!" Sasori yelled, but he was too late, the blond was inside her head. '_So you wanna invade my mind huh? Well maybe this will make you think twice about trying this again._' Shiru thought and the blonde screamed within Shiru's mind. Shiru had shown her the sealed away curse's true form. It was a skull with a black swirl over the left eye and glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

The blonde kept screaming until the curse shoved her from Shiru's mind. Sasori chuckled as Shiru laughed darkly. Sasori and Shiru stood side by side and Shiru nodded at him. He retrieved all his puppets and attached his chakra strings to her. "This should be fun huh Sasori?" Shiru asked and he nodded in response. Sasori made Shiru jump straight into the air. She stretched her arms out and released her threads. Sasori watched as her nails became coated in her poisonous chakra and her nails sharpened and they grew to about two inches long. He smirked and used his chakra strings to make her spin and he took out ten ninja like that. She was like a venomous tornado. She stopped spinning and he kept making her slash at anyone nearby with her long poisoned nails.

He released his chakra strings and she jumped high into the air again. This time her whole body coated itself in the dark purple chakra. She did a cannon ball and hit the ground and it had a sort of ripple/sound wave type effect. Everyone could see the large amount of dark chakra built up around her, but once it was released everyone nearby was sent flying back and they were dead because of the poisonous gas the chakra released on detonation. Sasori smirked and pulled out more puppets as they kept their onslaught going. Shiru was getting coated in blood and so where his puppets.

-:-:- (with Deidara and Hinata)

Hinata watched as Deidara dropped his bombs onto the unsuspecting people below. "Burn in hell. "She spat and dove off the bird, surprising Deidara. She landed right in front of Shino, Kurenai, Kiba, and Akamaru. "Hello…" Hinata said with a feral snarl. Kiba told Kurenai to go ahead. "No sensei why don't you stay and witness my power?" Hinata snapped and Kurenai turned to her. "Go rot in hell traitor." Kurenai snapped, Hinata laughed darkly and instantly she was in Kurenai's face. She was just as tall as her old sensei now.

"I could say the same for you." She sighed boredly and looked at her old team with disappointed eyes." Still so weak." She sighed and her hands became engulfed in chakra, left blue, right white. Shino sent his bugs after her and she drowned them in her water chakra. "Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled and he and Akamaru came flying towards her she jumped and put her hands together. "ice style: arctic tsunami!" Hinata yelled and her chakra expanded beneath her and created a wall of ice that collided with them and knocked them back.

"Water style: mini typhoon." She said and her left arm had a small torrent of water around it. "Wind style: mini tornado." she said and a torrent of wind formed on her right arm.

" ice spike graveyard!" Hinata yelled and spikes of ice erupted from the earth and branched out like the last time, but these were bigger and stretched on further than about twenty feet around her, they went about fifty yards around her and were about thirty feet tall and when they branched out they took whole buildings down in their wake. Shino had escaped but Kiba and Akamaru were impaled at the top of the spikes right in front of her. Their faces were contorted in pain and blood dripped down the spikes and pooled around her feet. She looked up at them and scoffed.

"You can't even dodge. How far has this village fallen." She spat and saw Kurenai trying to limp away, having had a spike break off in her hip.

Hinata walked over to her and a blade office formed around her arm. "Now didn't I tell you that I was strong? You may think of me as a monster, but hey maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who really knows? It's too late to apologize now Kurenai, if you didn't notice my strength then you won't notice it now. That's all I have to say." She said and shoved the blade deep within Kurenai's stomach. Kurenai tried to talk but blood gurgled up her throat and dripped out over her lips. Not long after she slumped over dead.

Hinata ripped the blade from her old sensei's stomach without an ounce of regret. She looked to the sky and smirked when she saw Konan overhead and the aburame clan behind her. "Konan-sama, leave them to me. Please go help leader-sama with the Hokage and the others." She said and Konan nodded.

Hinata placed her hands on the ground with a feral smirk. "water style: grand wave jutsu!" She yelled and jerked her hands up and a large wave of water rose with her hands. She lunged forward with great speed and pushed the wall of water onto the aburame clan and killed their insects and then once the water settled she slammed her hands flat on the ground and the water crushed all those under it.

Hinata used her ice jutsu to destroy all the buildings in her way. She came across lee Neji and Tenten trying to take cover under a pile of debris. "You know that isn't a safe place to hide, don't you?"Hinata asked them as if they were stupid.

Neji jumped out from the hiding spot and faced her. He glared at her and she just smiled at him. "Hey Neji. How have ya been?" she asked with a grin.

Neji lunged at her and struck her shoulder then her stomach and her chest. Blood dribbled down her chin. She still just smiled at him. He grit his teeth and added more chakra to each hit.

Hinata got bored with his hits and she slammed her palm into his chest and he was sent flying back into the debris he was hiding under moments earlier. She crossed her arms over her chest to block lee's kick. She smiled at the green clad boy and grabbed his leg as he spun it around. She pulled it towards her and elbowed his spine and heard it fracture with a sickening 'crack'. She tossed his unmoving form to the ground and ten-ten screamed and ran over to lee and turned him over. She fell to her knees and cried for the dead boy. "Oh please stop your useless sobbing." Hinata spat at the girl. Ten-ten stood up and turned to Hinata and pulled out a large scroll. She opened the large scroll and bit her thumb and as she spun she drug it along the scroll summoning thousands of kunai.

"You killed lee-kun! So now you shall die!" ten-ten said, "or maybe I should kill the one you love!" she screamed and threw a cloud of kunai at Deidara. Hinata panicked, so she threw a kunai at ten-ten which embedded itself into the girl's forehead then she sent a wall of ice up to block the kunai aimed for Deidara.

Hinata sighed then turned to Neji who had forced himself back to his feet. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. He ran at her "trigrams 164 palms." he said blood dripping down his chin. He counted them out as his palms collided with her body and she jerked with each hit. He spun then knocked her backwards, sending her barreling to the ground. She forced herself to her feet then she used the same jutsu against him. He fell backwards and she took the chance to kill him. He looked up at her, his hitai-ate and the bandages were gone and splayed elsewhere. He smiled at her through the blood bubbling up his throat. "I love you nii-chan. I always knew you had it in you, ever since we fought in the first chunnin exams." He said through the blood.

Tears threatened to form in her eyes but she willed them away and crouched next to him. "thank you nii-san. Goodbye." She said then pushed the kunai into his chest and through his heart, killing him quickly. She closed his eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by Deidara who had landed near her to pick her up from the center of the village. "I take it you cared about him? un." Deidara asked. She nodded. "yes he was my cousin. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." She said and hopped onto the clay bird with Deidara.

-:-:- (Shiru and Sasori)

Shiru took out the last few buildings around her and Sasori walked over to her. Shiru frowned and looked at Sasori. " Hinata killed her cousin. I can't feel his chakra anymore. That must have been hard on her. Her cousin was the only one who truly cared for her and knew of her strength." Shiru explained and Sasori nodded. "That would be difficult indeed. Watch out their reinforcement has arrived." Sasori said and he dodged a lightning attack.

Shiru slammed her fist into the forehead of a lightning ninja and poisoned five more. "Lets get this show on the road now shall we?" she laughed and Sasori nodded and his puppets rose around them. Shiru wrapped multiple ninja within her threads and she decapitated them while Sasori held off the ninja that where further back. "This is going pretty well don't you think Sasori?" Shiru asked as she ripped more ninja to shreds nearby. Sasori didn't answer so she turned to look at him and her eyes widened when she saw the lightning Nin electrocuting Sasori's cylinder that was in his chest.

She jumped up and water flowed around her and it made a sphere. She spun and began kicking shards of ice at all the enemy ninja. She had no idea how she did it but she knew that in order to save Sasori she had to keep doing what she was doing.

When all the enemy ninja were dead she hit the ground almost exhausted. She crawled over to Sasori and noticed he was unmoving. "Sasori please wake up… please." She begged the red head. The pink haired girl walked over to them and Shiru glared at her. "I will offer you a deal Hozuki. If you surrender I will save him." She said and Shiru's eyes widened. Shiru bit her lip then nodded. The pinkette placed her green chakra engulfed hands onto Sasori's chest and began healing him. Shiru noticed with a frown that something was happening to him, he was turning human again. Shiru bit her lip and when the pinkette was done she slammed her fist into the side of the pinkette's head, knocking her away.

"I thought you said you'd surrender!" the pinkette snapped, holding the side of her head that was now bleeding. "I nodded. I never said I would. Besides I would never go down without a fight." Shiru laughed and the pinkette slammed her hand into the ground and the earth crumbled beneath her.

Shiru sent her threads out to tie her up. "I would love to stay and chat but I have to get Sasori to safety. I will be back for you, that is, if Zetsu doesn't eat you or Kisame doesn't turn you into shredded meat." Shiru laughed then took off running with the slightly taller male on her back. Shiru looked at the now human Sasori worriedly. "please be alright. I don't want to lose anyone else." Shiru said frowning as she jumped over the east wall of the village.


	10. the raid2: konan zetsu and kisame

Chapter 10

Kisame grinned and swung samehada at a group of leaf Nin, tearing them to shreds. Blood splattered his face as he continued his onslaught. He looked over and saw an explosion of purple chakra near the gates and large spikes of ice shoot up from the ground near where Hinata had jumped from the large clay bird Deidara was on. He saw people flying in Shiru's direction and he saw the clear ice spikes become stained red with blood in Hinata's direction.

He looked over to Zetsu and his face went from sadistic to disgust. Zetsu bit the head off of a leaf ninja. "Man that's just nasty Zetsu…"he said with a look of pure distaste as Zetsu licked the blood from his lips. Zetsu just grinned at the shark man. "Don't knock it." His white side said. "Until you try it. "Dark Zetsu said. Shiru was slung in their direction and she hit the ground by Kisame. "yo, Zetsu-san, Kisame-sempai. How's it going?" she asked as she pulled herself from her crater. Kisame blinked. '' what happened?" Kisame asked, confused about why Shiru had literally flown over at them.

"Sasori's chakra strings were cut from me while I was playing human puppet. Well I gotta get back to Sasori now. See ya!" she said then ran back to Sasori. Zetsu's head tilted to the side while he devoured yet another leaf ninja. "That's still nasty." Kisame said, hearing the crunch of the bones, the swish of blood and the tearing of the muscles from Zetsu's mouth. Kisame suppressed a disgusted shiver at the sound, which caused Zetsu to grin.

Kisame grinned, seeing more ninja appear. He did a few hand signs and his cheeks began to swell then he spat out large amount of water, flooding the area and drowning enemy ninja, causing Zetsu to frown at him. "What?" Kisame asked him with a grin. "Humans taste awful when drowned. I refuse to eat them now." Zetsu pouted. Kisame narrowed his eyes then used his water shark jutsu. "Not a problem, my sharks will eat them then." Kisame said with a shrug.

Zetsu sunk into the ground and snapped the neck of an unsuspecting lightning ninja that had jumped at them from the rooftops. Kisame noticed his water draining away then he looked over at Shiru when she screamed Sasori's name and noticed that it was trailing across the village to her. She was in mid-air, the water forming a sphere around her. She mixed her poison in with the water and began sending spikes of pale bluish purple ice at the enemy ninja. It wasn't hard to see, she was only about a few hundred yards away now.

It was happening slowly but surely, they were all about to clash in the center of the village, well him Zetsu, Deidara, Hinata, Shiru, and Sasori were, Pein and Konan were off looking for the kyuubi.

-:-:-

Konan felt her paper clones being eaten by the aburame clan's insects. She could also feel her paper wings getting devoured by the insects also. She saw Hinata up ahead so she dove towards her. "Konan-sama, I will handle them, please go help leader-sama." Hinata said and Konan nodded. Hinata soaked her wings, drowning the insects eating away at her transportation means. Konan uttered a silent thank you and rebuilt her wings then flew away, watching as Hinata drowned the aburame clan within minutes.

Konan smirked slightly then took off towards where Pein was. Konan saw Shiru with Sasori on her back. Konan flew beside Shiru and frowned. "What happened to him?" she asked. "Lightning ninja. They found his weakness and they used it. The Haruno girl said she would heal him if I gave up. I nodded at her and she healed him, I think he is human…" Shiru said looking at Sasori's face.

"Get him to safety then create a distraction. Pein is going up against the Hokage now. She has released all her power so I must go help. The other five paths are wreaking havoc elsewhere. Keep an eye out for the kyuubi, he should be returning anytime now. Be careful, make sure all other members are safe and we don't lose any because we will need them when the demon arrives." Konan said as she dodged random trees. Shiru nodded and jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Shiru ducked into a hollow tree with Sasori and Konan took off to help Pein. Shiru set Sasori down and covered him with her cloak. She watched as Konan left and she moved to turn to leave a large warm hand grabbed her wrist. Shiru looked at Sasori and saw it was his hand. "You aren't cold anymore." she muttered and he released her wrist only to pull her to him. "please be careful. I will return to the battle when I have regained my energy. If you need help send your summon to get me and I will be there, I promise." He said and she nodded. "I will Sasori." She said and he released her. She smiled and took off from the tree.

She hoisted herself over the wall and met up with Kisame and Zetsu. "Help me keep an eye out for the demon brat. Konan said so." Shiru said and looked at the large shark man and the plant. Kisame nodded with a feral sharp toothed grin. Zetsu just sighed in boredom. Shiru looked up and waved for Deidara who was flying overhead. He nodded then he and Hinata landed beside them.

"So what now UN?" Deidara asked. Shiru looked around and grinned. "While Pein and his paths destroy the Hokage and that side of the village I say we destroy the Hyuuga estate and level the village as we were told." Shiru said with a wicked grin.

Hinata smirked darkly. "Lets go give my papa a little visit now shall we? I mean it was because if him I had to kill my dearest cousin Neji." Hinata said and Deidara chuckled. , then looked around. "Where is Sasori-no-danna?" he asked. Shiru rubbed her arm and looked at him. "He has to regain his energy. We had a mishap with a lightning Nin and he got hurt." Shiru said and Deidara looked at her sharply. "Is danna alright?" he asked. Shiru frowned. " Well he is sorta well… umm-" Shiru started, not sure how to word it. "I'm human. That's what she is trying to say." Sasori's voice rang out smoothly. Deidara turned around and his jaw dropped, Sasori was taller than him now.

"Danna… you grew about two feet. You aren't shorter than me anymore, yeah." Deidara said looking up at the taller male in shock. Sasori was now about six foot seven, not his normal five foot four. Deidara was now looking up at his danna."I think human danna is taller than Tobi…" Deidara murmured. Shiru blinked. " well… I knew something was different about him. Anyways we have to follow leader's orders, level this place to the ground." Shiru said and they nodded.


	11. It wasnt real?

Shiru looked around her at Sasori, Hinata, Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu. Then she looked back up at the Hyuuga manor with a wicked grin. "Take out the guards silently ok, Shiru-danna?" Hinata asked. Shiru nodded and climbed the wall and the stitches quickly unstitched themselves then shot out and re stitched themselves within moments. Six thumps were heard not long after. Hinata blinked, who knew the noisy Shiru could kill silently? Shiru's hands securely reattached themselves and Shiru hopped over the walls. Hinata and the others followed close behind. Sympathy was clearly not an option here. They were going to destroy this village and kill everyone in it.

Shiru had silently opened the door and walked through. A shock went through her mind and she turned away and looked around. "Hidan… I hear you…"she muttered and everyone looked at her. "Shiru-danna?'' Hinata asked. Shiru smirked and handed her a kunai. "Get a good hit on the old man with this, it'll slowly inject him with an ice poison, causing him to freeze. I have to free Hidan. No friends left behind, remember?" Shiru said stopping Hinata in her tracks.

Hinata nodded. "Don't worry I will be back soon. If you need me send Yuki-chan. if I need you I will send Ammy." Shiru said and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Hinata grinned and Shiru winked at her and vanished. "What is Ammy?" Sasori asked. "Her summon, the one tailed wolf." Hinata said with a grin.

She walked through the hallways looking for her father's study. She opened the door and dodged a flurry of kunai. Hinata slammed the door and smirked. "kisame-san, water please." Hinata said with a sickly sweet smile. Kisame spat a large puddle of water on the floor and Deidara looked at him disgusted. "Nasty, just nasty yeah." He said and Kisame shrugged. "You should have seen and heard Zetsu eating people out there. Crunch swish bluh.. " Kisame sighed.

-:-:-

Shiru listened for Hidan's plea again. She had ventured onto Nara grounds thinking she had killed them all off, but just to be on the safe side; she released her disguise. Her white hair touched her shoulders and upper back, her stitches around her neck vanished and formed on her hip and below her ribs. The kanji for death vanished from above her eye. She ditched the akatsuki cloak and began walking deeper into the woods. She found a spot that looked as if it had been dealt some serious damage recently. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" a male voice rang out. A Nara…great.

Shiru smiled at him gently. "gomen ne, nara-san." She said sweetly. The boy looked no older than Hinata. She smiled even more. She tried to move and noticed she couldn't. Oh that pesky brat. "Hozuki Shiru, so this is what you really look like? You look exactly like your brother, are you twins?" the pineapple haired teen asked tauntingly. His father walked out of the woods behind him. Two Nara….why her?

Shiru blinked with false innocence. "My brother? I have no idea who you are talking about? My name is Shiranui Amaterasu. I have no clue that this Shiru is." She lied smoothly, using the name of her summon as her own. They didn't look convinced. He was a lot smarter than he looked apparently. The older male shook his head, they both knew she was lying.

"Shiranui Amaterasu is the name of your summon, you can't fool me." The teen said. Shiru glared at them and broke free from their shadow bind. She slammed her fists into the ground, the stitches unwinding from her alabaster skin and shooting into the ground. They were too late. Shiru stood up and was knocked over by the older Nara. He had a kunai to her throat and the blade cutting into her skin, a bead of blood rising up and dripping down the blade along her skin.

"What did you just do?" he snapped and Shiru cackled victoriously. "I reversed what you Nara did! I resurrected the immortal Hidan!" she laughed and the older Nara head butted her then he shoved the kunai in his hand into the side of her neck. Her laughter stopped and blood spurted from her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled to stop the bleeding. She kept her hands over the injury and put a lot of pressure on it. "Special summoning: Shiranui! Light up the sky with you flames!" Shiru managed to scream through the blood and pain. The teen looked at her and his eyes went wide as the ground shook beneath his feet.

It crumbled and Hidan shot from underground. He was dirty and he reeked of blood and soil. He popped his neck and retrieved his scythe from the hole. He blinked when he saw Shiru. "Fuck… Shiru you bring me back and now you're gonna die on me? That's just fucking wrong." He said then noticed the dark haired teen and his father. "You! You're the one who put me in that damnable hole!" he yelled and the teen sighed. "Shikamaru-kun are you- Shiru…" Temari's voice rang out.

"I told you to hide Temari." Shikamaru said. The blonde haired woman ran to Shiru's side but a large white wolf with a red circle marking on its head and odd red semi swirl like markings in the fur on its shoulder blades, hips and back and red markings over its eyes with a green mirror with kanji all over it surrounded in flames on its back and the fur on its shoulder blades looked similar to wings. It snarled and snapped at her.

"Ammy…it's me, Temari." The blonde said and it growled louder and nuzzled Shiru, who was trying to grab a hold of its neck. "Shiranui, Go get Sasori, please." Shiru begged, tying a strip of cloth securely around her neck. It was too much blood loss for her to try and heal it herself. "Shikamaru we have to go! Gaara wants us to go to suna. Please, we have to go. Let's stop by and get your mom and let's just leave." Temari said dragging shikamaru behind her. Shukaku was left behind . Hidan grabbed him and him down, he was gonna toss him to sasori when he arrived. "Now you will think twice about touching an akatsuki girl." Hidan laughed, no doubt whatever happened to the man was gonna be painful.

He took one last look at the akatsuki members and followed Temari. Shiru was becoming even paler by the moment. Hidan crouched down beside her and put pressure on her injury. He looked off to where amateratsu's flames had begun to fade into the darkness of the upcoming night.

-:-:-

Hinata had slaughtered nearly the whole Hyuuga clan now. Now she was looking for the last two members and their guards. She kicked open their bedroom doors when she heard a slurp and the cracking of bones. She turned around and saw Zetsu eating a dead Hyuuga woman. "eww." She said shuddering in disgust. The only room she hadn't checked was her own and Neji's, because who would wanna stay in an akatsuki member's old room? She cracked the door opened and her heart fell from her chest and hit the floor. She placed a hand over her mouth as she swung the door open. On her old bed were a box and a note on top of it. She walked over and took the note from the box. She opened it and tears of hatred anger and betrayal formed in her eyes.

It read:

_Dear Hinata,_

_Im sorry for how I have treated you all your life. I lied though, Hanabi was no stronger than a flea. You were the true genius of the Hyuuga. I'm so proud of you my daughter, you are now the clan head. I told you that we were going to place your things outside because you were going to be moving them. I lied and said you'd been disowned to please the council, but in my will it clearly states you are my successor. I was dying Hinata. I couldn't face anyone to tell them that I was…so I forced everyone away. I yelled at Hanabi and she was KIA on her mission. Whatever is happening is most likely my fault. So I just wanted to say im sorry and love you._

_Gomen ne,_

_Hiashi hyuuga._

Hinata had started crying so Deidara walked in and checked to see if she was alright and she nodded. He sighed and opened the long box that was on her bed. Inside of it were a scroll of summons and two scrolls of water and wind techniques. At the bottom of the box was her mother's necklace. It was a black rose pendent on a silver chain. Hinata sealed the scrolls away and put on the necklace. She turned and walked out, but not before she went through her dresser and grabbed her diary of her jutsu. Deidara and the others walked out of the manor and Hinata screamed when she heard the pained howl of a wolf. "Amaterasu!" She yelled then ran at the white wolf with odd red markings.

"Sasori! Shiru needs you." A little green light atop the wolf's head yelled, but if you looked closer you could see it was a flea. Sasori nodded and followed the flaming wolf. They had run about ten minutes when Hidan and Shiru came into sight. "Shiru oh god Shiru! Please don't die on me." Sasori yelled brushing the white strands stained red from her face. He took one look at the wound and his chest hurt. He put his hands on the wound and tried to heal it. It wasn't working though. He felt his skin go cold with sweat. She couldn't die, he would die if he lost her again.

He was lost in his panicked thoughts and didn't notice the hand that had begun to reach for him. Amateratsu laid down beside Shiru and had begun to whine. Her hand touched his face and he jumped. "Sasori, bring me the Nara… Ammy. Retrieve Hinata and Yuki for me." Shiru whispered, emitting short staccato breaths as she did so. Sasori looked at Hidan and the silver haired male pulled the Nara over to him. Amateratsu returned minutes later with Hinata and yuki. "Yuki hurry perform healing soul swap!" Hinata ordered seeing what was happening. The small black otter ran over to the nara and shoved her glowing hand into his chest as Hidan held him down.

The otter pulled out his soul despite his screams of pain that echoed through the woods. "if this doesn't work I just want you to know that I love you sasori." Shiru said through labored breaths. Yuki started to push the soul into Shiru's body, which caused Shiru to begin to scream loudly. Sasori frowned and held her hand as she screamed. Sasori felt a chakra signature that was really strong and it was coming towards them. The next thing he knew he was holding back frog eyed blonde boy. He narrowed his eyes as he was pushed back by the force of the blondes speed.

"you killed them all! Sakura-Chan, Kiba-san, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, all of them; they are all dead. How could you be so cruel Hinata?" The blonde growled, not even paying attention to the red head holding him back. "Well if you would have handed yourself over like I had said then they would've lived." Hinata said then snapped her fingers. "Oh that's right I never told you the third option. Oops, oh well too late now I wonder how Pein and Konan are doing right now." Hinata said trailing off. "The orange haired metal head and the blue haired origami lady? Oh you don't have to worry about them. They're dead." Naruto laughed and Hinata looked at him sharply. "of course… that's why their chakra signatures became larger." Hinata said sarcastically as Konan landed behind Naruto.

"I thought I had gotten rid of them, darn. Well I guess all the orange haired ones are Nagato's pawns that he duplicates. Interesting." Naruto said, then Sasuke walked out. " Genjutsu release." Sasuke said and everything changed. The akatsuki were locked within chakra cages. Sasuke walked over to the cages and smirked. "well it was all a good dream while it lasted, now wasn't it?" he asked. Shiru felt her neck and sighed in relief when there was no injury there. But she glared at Sasuke due to the fact her and Hinata were separated from the others and were bound tightly by chakra restraints.

Sasori was missing, she noticed with a frown. Kakuzu was still dead, Hidan was gone, Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Tobi were nowhere to be found. so they must have been captured in the genjutsu for a long time. Shiru reached up to see how long her hair was and she noticed it was still very long, so everything that had happened was part of the genjutsu? She had no idea what all was reality and what wasn't. Sasuke smirked and dug the hilt of his chokuto into the back of her head, so she was going to die by the hands of an Uchiha now? How sad. Sasuke smirked as Shiru fell forward.

Sasori gritted his teeth and tried to move but found he couldn't. " so what happened while we were in the jutsu?"kisame asked bitterly. Sasuke looked at him and smirked more. "Absolutely nothing. You have only been out for a week. amazing that genjutsu… almost undetectable and it spreads like a virus." Sasuke chuckled and Suigetsu and Juugo walked out and held both Hinata and Shiru down. Sasuke put his hands to their foreheads and they screamed in pain as a crystal formed on their foreheads, a pale purple one on Hinata's and a bright blue one on Shiru's.

"You two are no longer a threat. Your most powerful abilities have been sealed away. Let's go. We can't stay around here any longer, they will be after us and they will instead get the remaining akatsuki." Sasuke said and vanished into the night. Juugo and Suigetsu behind him. Suigetsu looked at his sister, his eyes filled with regret as he strolled away.

Shiru felt her forehead and she began to sob, it hurt so much and she couldn't do anything to get her power back. Hinata had passed out due to the pain. Shiru, with her last bit of energy crawled over to her fellow akatsuki and cut the chakra restraints. She fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. He released the others and he picked her up. Deidara grabbed Hinata and placed her on his creation. He placed Shiru atop the biid as well. So Sasori dying had been real? Kisame climbed on the bird and sat behind Deidara.

"what is going on Deidara? This is strange…how were we caught and Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Itachi not?" Kisame asked and Deidara shrugged. "I think we were on a mission in Kiri…that is all I can remember, it was you, me, Hinata, and Shiru…I can't seem to remember anything else…" Deidara said and Kisame sighed. "we have to hurry back, I need rest. I have no idea on what is reality and what was fiction." Kisame said and Deidara nodded in agreement.


	12. What really happened?

Shiru and Hinata sat bound by ropes and watched as Pein and Konan chattered on about what should be done with them. "Erase their memories, return them to konoha and see what can be done." Konan murmured. "I'm not useless you know!" Shiru yelled, fury coating her features. "Your abilities have been sealed. So what use could you be of ours now huh? None! So shut your mouth and deal with it Shiru." Konan hissed harshly. "silence Konan." Pein said and Shiru chuckled. "Heheh obedient bitch." she chuckled. "Shiru no danna!" Hinata hissed. "whatever." Shiru replied.

Pein roughly grasped Shiru's chin and made her face him. " You listen and you listen well Shiru. you will be the one to receive my eyes when my time has come. You must not allow anyone else to get their hands on them. If you do, all is lost. Do you understand me." He growled and Shiru nodded. "Erase their memory temporarily. They will remember in time but it will be their choice whose side they will be on. Deidara!" Pein called for the blonde. "Hai Pein-sama?" the blonde asked. Pein smirked at him. "You will be accompanying Shiru and Hinata to konoha." Pein said. Deidara raised an eyebrow in confusion as Pein began a string of hand signs. A hand shoved the wind from his chest and he lost consciousness. Pein turned to the girls and laid a hand upon their heads. "But you will not remember." Both of their eyes glimmered red for a moment, catching him off guard, but he did the jutsu anyways.

Days later...

Hinata awoke first and moved to wake her companions. Shiru awoke soon after and began to scan their surroundings. She felt four nin presence nearby but she could they meant them no harm at the moment. Hinata woke Deidara and they stood. "What the heck happened to us, un?" Deidara asked cracking his knuckles. Hinata shrugged. Shiru tried to perform a jutsu but found herself unable. "I feel so weak, the heck is up with that? One minute we were training and yall were flirting and then…nothing. What is going on here?" she growled realizing the only strength she had now was her hand to hand combat. But hey she wasn't complaining, she was pretty damn strong when it came to brute force.

"Brace yourself." Shiru sighed as she swatted away the foot of a green clad ninja. She curled up her nose and she gagged. "Ever heard of washing your feet man? My word!" she coughed and Deidara chuckled. The green clad man began his onslaught once more with lightening quick kicks and punches. She held him off quite well until a younger mini me version of him aimed a kick for her head. "another one? Really people? Isnt one huge green wearing idiot enough? You gotta have two?" Shiru growled as she fought both males off, then a thought hit her and she laughed. "He is mini me!" she laughed despite dodging another foot from the younger male. She had just lost the upper hand she noticed because the younger one ducked in behind her and the older one just knocked the daylights out of her sending her into a tree.

"Oh dear me, fun and games are over then I guess." she complained as she tried to get up and found herself paralyzed by a shadow and she sent a glare at her two companions. "Already...you get yourselves captured. Useless." she laughed as she once again exhibited her brute strength and drug Shikamaru from the woods using his shadows and broke free of his shadows. "jeez yall. Everyone here is impolite hmph!" She growled and picked Shikamaru up by his vest and he flinched away from her. She seemed surprised when he did.

She released her hold on him a bit but she did not let him go. Her brows were furrowed as she tightened her fist in his vest. She heard him grit his teeth as she did so. She stood him up fully and let him go, shoving him away slightly. He looked confused when she did so. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Why have you attacked my comrades and I?" Shiru asked looking to the green clad males for the answer. "for your conviction of treason and alliance with akatsuki." Gai said holding Deidara tightly, causing the blonde to wince in pain as his arms were being bent behind his back in a painful position.

"Akatsuki? You must be mistaken…I would never join that ragtag group of fools unless I had been forced, but even then I would not be cooperative." Shiru said with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. Gai looked confused for a moment. Deidara snorted in amusement and Shiru looked at him and shook her head. Deidara chuckled. "I wouldn't even join if I were forced. I'd blow myself away before I would succumb to their filth." He spat. "you are in the bingo book for it!" Gai growled, trying to get them to listen to reason.

"Ha! As if! The only misdeeds I have done are trip my younger brother and blame the person beside me, Suigetsu on the other hand is a thief, dirty little bugger, sticky fingered that one is." Shiru sighed and eyed the three before her.

"You confuse me. Why would you attack us without knowing the full truth?" she asked and Gai glared at her. "because you insolent woman we are telling the truth." he growled. Shiru glowered at him. "Really really rude!" she snapped. "Shiru-sama, would you mind accompanying me to see Hokage-sama? She has requested your presence as well as your comrades. She wishes to speak with you of important matters." Kakashi said exiting the tree line. "Release my comrades or I will decline." Shiru said and Kakashi nodded at the green clad males to release her comrades. "I will accompany you. About time somebody asked politely around here." she huffed.

Kakashi eyed the three then made it a mental note to tell Tsunade of this new development. Shiru eyed the silver haired male curiously. "You are Hatake-san correct?" she asked. He nodded. "You have a special eye, do you not?" she asked. "Hai Shiru-san. Why do you ask?" he asked with furrowed brows. "Because the Sharingan has no effect on me. It would become quite useless trying to subdue me with it." Shiru said with a devious smirk. "interesting, but you are susceptible to genjustu seeing as you were trapped in a viral one not too long ago." he said but she just glanced at him confused. Shiru and Hinata stared at him with confusion in their eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about." she said as they reached the gates.

"This close to a village and someone conks us over the head and drops us in the woods? I'll kill em when I get my hands on them, un!" Deidara yelled angrily. Shiru's eyebrow twitched. "ditto." she seethed. "Kakashi! Why are they not restrained!?" a group of Anbu asked dropping down next to the group. "They came willingly." he said and Shiru snorted. "Hardly, he asked nicely while they were going to behead my companions like savages." Shiru yelled pointing at Gai and Lee. Kakashi eyed the white haired female. "Great, now there is another overdramatic woman in the village. As if we needed another..." He sighed rubbing his temples.

"This way Shiru, Hinata, Deidara." Kakashi said as he led them to the Hokage tower. "Be polite people. Tsunade-sama is a stickler for politeness." Kakashi said as he led the three into her office. "Tsunade-sama, I have brought them to you." he said and she nodded. She stood and eyed the three before her.

"You three have been convicted of treason and found guilty of an alliance with akatsuki, one by one I want you to tell me why I shouldn't kill you now. First Blondie." she said and Deidara stepped forward. "Ok number one I have no idea what you're talking about, and two you have a huge rack!" He exclaimed but just as Tsunade's fist swung around the desk Hinata's fist sent him through the wall. "Filthy pervert!" she yelled and stomped over to drag him back within the room. "I love you Hina-chan, don't kill me.." he whimpered.

"Shiru." Tsunade said drawing the hozuki girl's attention. "Not a clue of the charges milady, but I have strength beyond compare and so do my comrades, we beg forgiveness for whatever crimes you say we have committed, for we have no idea what we have done but we hope to make amends for any harm we may have caused. I may not know of what we have done but I am willing to apologize for them if it suffices milady." Shiru said and Tsunade was shell shocked. "You knew of their lack of memory Kakashi?" she asked and he nodded. "I thought as much but I wanted a confirmation before I believed it." he said. Tsunade nodded and looked at the trio. "Hinata, you and Deidara will reside within your family estate. As for Shiru...You will stay with Haruno Sakura. Play nice." she said and motioned for Kakashi to retrieve the Hyuuga and Shizune to retrieve Sakura.

When everyone was in their correct household Shiru sat across from Sakura, whose blonde mother sat beside her. " well isn't this going to be fun.." her mother sighed eyeing Shiru. "not like I can't live alone." Shiru snorted. "Kinda because you can't." Sakura sighed. "I'm going to go get your father. Don't destroy my house while I'm gone. Shizune-san said both of you are masters of brute force but I will show you brute force if you destroy my house." her mother growled angrily. "truce?" Sakura asked holding her hand out paling at her mother's dangerous words. "truce. I believe that your mother may actually try to kill me..." Shiru laughed hesitantly.

Sakura saw the red in her eyes and she frowned. "what's the deal with your eyes? I've seen Hinata's eyes do the same…it doesn't seem natural if you ask me." Sakura said and Shiru frowned. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about…but then again I have no idea of anything anyone is talking about lately…I mean…me in akatsuki? That doesn't make sense, I'm an heiress…I am the granddaughter of the second Mizukage, you know…"Shiru said and Sakura nodded. "I had hear rumors…so it runs in the family huh?" Sakura asked and Shiru frowned.

"what do you mean by that?" she asked. Sakura eyed the older woman. "Suigetsu and Mangetsu…they were ruthless…I just…I just thought it was-" Sakura began and Shiru laughed, but her laughs began broken. "you figured that my entire family was just a bunch of ruthless killers who thrived on blood?" Shiru asked harshly, her eyes filled with tears. Sakura frowned and looked away from the older woman. "You don't understand…and you never will. The weak were killed in Kiri. If you didn't do what it took to survive, you were gone. My brothers and I…we fought for our lives every day. We fought to become one of the seven swordsman of the mist, just so we wouldn't be pushed around anymore. Just so we wouldn't have to watch our backs for the rest of our lives…my brothers and I…we didn't want to live in fear…" Shiru said and wiped at the tears that refused to cease.

"then why walk this path? Why go to akatsuki?" Sakura asked. Shiru's puffy eyes shot to her. "I never went to them. I never would have. All I remember is that Mangetsu, Suigetsu, and I, we were on verge of becoming the most skilled of the seven. Mangetsu had already become skilled with every one of the swords. I had one left, the lightning blades. Suigetsu was catching up…" Shiru said, but broke down into a fit of sobs. "But something happened…someone killed Mangetsu… and they tried to kill me…and they took Suigetsu not too long after Mangetsu was killed. For days, Suigetsu sat by my bed, wondering if I were going to be alright. One day I heard him scream…and by the time I made it there…he was gone…and I saw red…" she said in realization, her eyes trailing to her hands.

She looked up at Sakura, who seemed on verge of tears as well. "I'm sorry this happened to you Shiru…" she said and Shiru shook her head and wiped away her tears. "things happen. When I saw Suigetsu after all that time, I cried. I missed my little brother. But then…I can't remember anything else…nothing but meeting Hinata and Deidara…they were in Ame and they were selling their sculptures… we became good friends and we began travelling together. Then we all woke up about three miles outside the village…that is all I know… but the red…it looked like eyes. I guess it is just nothing but I can't help but feel something is up with it…" Shiru said and Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you…" Sakura said and Shiru shook her head and wiped away the remainder of her tears. "don't sweat it…we all go through things. And it changes us…and sometimes it can be for the best…others for the worst…but that is just how life is…you can't control it." Shiru said and Sakura nodded.


	13. His Voice and Her Eyes

Shiru was sick and tired of not being able to do anything. Tsunade refused to grant her permission to leave the village. She sighed and thunked over another tree with a fury of kicks and punches. She frowned and looked at her hands. "Why can't I remember what my abilities were? Why can't I remember who I was before? Why does my chest feel so hollow?" Shiru grit her teeth as her eyes began to burn. She could remember flashes of red, rustic red eyes and an adoring smile. She clenched her chest and hit her knees.

She entwined her fingers in her snow white hair as she rocked back and forth, crying over the man she couldn't remember, but held dear. She knew he was special to her, but she couldn't remember him, not his name, not what he had sounded like, where they had met…none of it. Then there was another set of eyes that haunted her. She didn't know what he looked like or anything. She could only see his eyes. They were beautiful. A crystalline smoldering amethyst that drew her in. "who are you?" she sobbed as she released her hair and fisted her hands in the ground in front of her.

Another set of eyes flashed before her and she felt hatred towards those eyes. "You…I know you. Sasuke Uchiha, that's who you are. You're the reason I'm struggling with my memories, aren't you?" she hissed angrily as the smirk in those blood red eyes showed clearly, although one of the eyes was a bit paler than the other and was tinged pink but it was hardly noticeable. "Shiru?" Deidara's voice rang out. Shiru pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at the couple that had just strolled up. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked, concerned for her friend. Shiru nodded, wiping away her tears and cleaning the dirt from beneath her nails. "I will be alright. I'm just…struggling a little bit. I hate not being able to remember anything." She said as she looked up at her dark haired friend. In Hinata's grasp was a small red stuffed wolf. Shiru began laughing softly and gently took the wolf from her friend's grasp.

She ran her fingers over its head and belly with a contented smile. "Thank you, you always know what to give me to cheer me up." Shiru said and Hinata smiled. "I found it at a shop in town. I thought you would like it for your collection, he has an oddball eye. It is misplaced over to the left and down a bit. I thought you would love it." Hinata said and Shiru hugged the small ragdoll wolf to her. "I love it. Thank you." Shiru said and tucked it away into the pocket of her Jonin vest. Hinata and Deidara adorned similar vests.

"Have you heard?" one passerby asked as they strolled the streets. "Have we heard what?" Hinata asked curiously. "Akatsuki killed Jiraiya-sama." The passerby said and Shiru frowned. "Are they really that strong?" she asked and Hinata looked at her feet. Deidara placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he looked off towards Hokage tower warily. "Something tells me we don't need to leave the village for a while." Deidara said and Hinata grasped his hand and nodded. "You have that sick feeling too?" she asked and he nodded quietly. Shiru looked at the two and nodded. "I think it would be for the best if we stuck around. Yall got the better end of the deal, I haven't even been allowed to leave the walls until today..." she said and they frowned. "We are going home for the day. You should do the same." Deidara said and Hinata nodded.

Shiru smiled weakly and nodded. She debated on going back to Sakura's house, but Tsunade had moved her in with the Nara's being as she had a habit of fighting with Sakura, even if they had bonded over her life story, it was fun fighting with the pink haired girl. Something just didn't feel right at the Nara house. Hinata and Deidara watched as Shiru strolled off in the direction of the Nara estate. "Why do you think she's been crying so much lately?" Deidara asked and Hinata frowned and held his hand tighter. "She's lonely. She told me she gets a glimpse of a man, but she doesn't know who he is, how she knows him, or how they met; but it seems to me whoever this guy is, he is special to her." Hinata said and Deidara rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So it is romantic stuff?" he asked and Hinata squeezed his hand tightly and he winced. "You know better than anyone, that if Shiru cries over something, it's a huge deal." Hinata said and released her firm grip on his hand.

Her eyes dropped a little as she began thinking. "There was actually a voice I heard the other day on the Nara estate. The Nara's didn't seem to hear it, but it sounded distant, almost as if underground. And Shiru seemed to hear the voice loud and clear. I don't know who or what it was but she seemed to be determined to find it. She kept looking around and her eyes…they seemed to be filled with regret and recognition every time the voice echoed through the air." She said and Deidara was confused. "You mean you heard the whiny voice too? I thought I was going insane. I saw her. She seemed to be familiar with the voice, as if she had heard it before." He said and frowned. "Hopefully this all clears up soon. I don't want her doing anything stupid to get her in trouble with Tsunade-sama." Hinata sighed and Deidara nodded. He looked up to the sky and frowned as the clouds covered the setting sun. Hinata waved at the guards as they strolled through the Hyuuga compound gates.

Hiashi greeted them as they stepped into the dining room. He still didn't approve of Deidara, but he was not going to audibly object to their relationship after Hinata had made it clear the first night they were back and he had objected. Hinata had challenged him to a spar. If he won she would leave Deidara, if she won, no objections were to be made again. It had been very expensive to fix the dojo she's destroyed with her wind wolf jutsu. She had won when the wolf almost drained him of all his chakra by ghosting over him. The weeks he had spent in bed recuperating were also not what he wanted to go through again. He watched as Deidara sat to his left and Hinata to his right. Hanabi sat at the end of the table and enviously watched her older sister. Neji sat silently to Hinata's other side. The chef's brought dinner out but Hinata was still worried about Shiru.

The moment dinner was finished, frantic knocking echoed from their front door. Hinata was not one to allow the door to be left. She stood and quickly made her way to the door. Shikamaru was out of breath and was about to knock on the door again when she had opened it. Hinata knew something was wrong when Shikamaru looked up at her. "What is it?" Deidara asked, since Hinata's voice couldn't find itself. "Shiru…she just…we can't find her. She was scared, frantic. She walked out shaking and holding her shoulders. I thought she wasn't right, but I thought I would let her go for a walk since she likes wandering with the wolves and petting the deer and all…but she vanished from sight. She was telling someone to hold on. That she would find them. I have no idea what she was talking about." Shikamaru said and Hinata pushed past him gently.

"Out in your woods, is there anyone buried?" Hinata asked as she headed for the gates, Shikamaru and Deidara close behind. "Yeah why?" he asked. "Because the last time we came to visit, I heard a voice. Deidara heard it too. I know she heard it, but I never thought she would actually try to find it." Hinata said and Shikamaru grit his teeth. "Hidan of the akatsuki is buried on Nara land. He is an immortal. I wouldn't have thought he would have resorted to calling out to the living to help him get free." Shikamaru growled and Hinata frowned. "That name sounds familiar, dangerous. I think we need to hurry." She said and Deidara nodded.

/\/\Shiru/\/\

'Help me…I don't belong here. I'm not dead. Someone help me!' the voice called out, it was frantic and sounded really scared. "I'm coming for you. Don't worry. I will help you." Shiru called out and the voice clamed a bit. Gentle laughter echoed in her mind. 'You…I know you. I never figured I would see you again…' the voice said and Shiru furrowed her brow. "I don't know who you are, but I want to help. Where are you?" Shiru called out. 'the far end of the Nara property where if you run a couple hundred feet out, you get these huge old dead looking trees and lots of dirt. Thank you, Shiru.' His voice echoed and Shiru's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell if it was a fearful leap or what, but she was happy for recognition. 'Never thought I would be thanking you, little miss beastly.' His voice echoed in her mind and she laughed lightly.

'Have I ever told you that you have a nice laugh?' his voice asked and her brow rose. "No, but thank you…I guess. I've never had a dead guy flirt with me." She said and she could feel his annoyance seep into her mind. 'Not dead, just buried alive after being blown to bits.' He growled and she laughed again as his voice got louder. She saw an explosive tag sticking halfway out of the ground and she frowned and yanked on it. Wires were connected to it and something told her there was more to the explosive tags and wires. "Were you in akatsuki too?" she asked, looking up at the swiftly darkening sky. She held the small wolf doll out in front of her as she crossed her legs.

'Yeah, but they let me get blown up and then left me for dead.' He said and his voice sounded angry. She patted the ground and he began to complain. 'Don't do that! The ground tastes bad enough already…' he complained and she giggled. She frowned as she looked to the ground where he was buried. "I can't dig you up right now…" she said and his aura of eagerness became slightly angered. 'You are going to abandon me too aren't you?' he snapped. She frowned deeply and looked at the wolf in her hands. "No…I promise I won't abandon you. I just need permission to excavate you. I'm surprised no one has done it already." She said and he laughed bitterly. 'You think someone from that village will dig me up? You've got to be fucking kidding me. They put me down here because I killed one of their sensei.' He said and Shiru frowned.

"I will stay with you, Hidan." She said and then her brow furrowed. 'Ah so you do remember me beasty bitch.' He said and she punched the ground over him. "Language. And I don't know how I knew your name. It just…felt natural. Like I knew that's what your name was or something." She said and Hidan laughed. 'You probably remember my name because you always did like me more than the little red boredom you always fawned over.' He said and she rolled her eyes. "I don't care how I know your name, or even why. But trust me if you don't shut up I will leave." She said and rolled backwards and lay down. 'How long has it been?' he asked and she frowned again. "I don't know how long you have been down there but I haven't remembered anything for two years now. The last thing I really remember was my brother being kidnapped, me going to find him, me searching for nearly a year and when I found him, something happened to me…and there is nothing I remember after that." She said and he scoffed audibly. 'So they left me here for about two years? Man this sucks. I must look like hell.' He said and she laughed.

"I'm surprised you aren't in hell." She said and he laughed sourly. 'Very funny. You think you're funny now do ya? Just wait, when I get out of here I'll show you.' He sighed and she laughed lightly. She heard rapidly approaching footsteps and she frowned. She rolled back into a sitting position and frowned as Shikamaru, Hinata, and Deidara ran up. "Are yall gonna fuss at me? I was just talking to bonehead here." She said and Hidan huffed. 'Very funny snow white.' He said and Deidara frowned. "You didn't try to dig him up?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. Shiru shook her head. "He was abandoned by akatsuki. I told him if I got permission to dig him up, then I would. But if not I told him I would visit." She said and Hinata sighed. "I was so worried you were going to dig him up." She said relieved Shiru hadn't decided to dig him up.

'Yeah…thanks pale eyed bimbo.' Hidan said and Hinata's eye twitched. "Shut up Hidan. If you make her mad you will never see daylight." Shiru said and stomped on the only dirt spot in the green grassy forest. 'Alright alright, dirt doesn't taste good dammit chill!' he griped and Shiru stopped stomping on the dirt circle. She sighed and her brows furrowed. "I think I know how I remembered you Hidan…your eyes…they are amethyst, right?" she asked, her hands trembling and struggling to keep hold of the small wolf doll. Hidan was silent. 'If that is a fancy way of saying purple then yeah. That's what color my eyes are." He said in a what the fuck ever tone. Shiru laughed and her knees hit the ground and she placed her hands on the dirt circle. "Your eyes have haunted me ever since I was told that I was in akatsuki…I don't want to have those memories. I want to start anew. If I was really in akatsuki…please, If I help you out of here…please don't make me remember. I don't want to remember him. The red haired man…the one my heart aches for. I want to start anew, forget all about him and whatever I did. I just want to be happy." She sobbed and her tears soaked into the dirt beneath her.

'I won't make you remember, not if it keeps you from smiling. The Shiru I knew was always smiling. She never cried, unless it was about the pale eyed bimbo…I'm an asshole. But I would rather deal with a happy girl than a sad one.' He said and Shiru bit her lip. "Thank you…Hidan." She said and he made an unintelligible noise. 'Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go home get some sleep and get me out of here." He said and she laughed lightly, wiping away her tears. "Come on Shiru." Shikamaru said offering her a hand. She grabbed it and he helped her to her feet. "I don't agree with what you are trying to do. But if you think you have to, you can talk to Tsunade about it. Just know, he will not stay with us. He will not come near me. And if he does, I will put him back in the hole. The exact same way I did the first time I put him there. He killed my sensei, and I know I will never forgive him for doing so." Shikamaru said and Shiru nodded. Deidara and Hinata glanced at the dirt once more, and then followed Shiru and Shikamaru once more.

Shiru awoke to a loud rumbling. She heard screams and explosions. She shot out of bed and pulled on her skin tight black training jeans, her white bra and sleeveless fishnet shirt, and her sandals. She pulled on her fingerless gloves and jonin vest and made her way towards the loud commotion. She saw auburn haired males destroying everything and killing everyone they laid their hands on. There was a blue haired woman in the fight as well. She saw Hinata running around, trying to save everyone she could. Deidara was assisting her in getting the ones they could help, to safety. The large summons destroyed building after building. Shiru grit her teeth and ran through the streets. She ran straight into a large mechanical man. She grit her teeth and shoved him out of her way. His arm shot forward and grabbed her but she grabbed a hold of his mechanical arm and sent him flying out of sight.

With rapid hand signs she ran up to the multi-headed dog summon. "Wind wolf hurricane!" she said and used a jutsu similar to Hinata's wind wolf. She sucked in air and then blew out, over a thousand small wolves forming a vortex and sucking the chakra from the summon, forcing it to dispel. Shiru looked around at the destruction she couldn't stop. People were dying everywhere, despite how she tried to help. Every on of the auburn haired males vanished, only for one to rise high above the village. Shiru grit her teeth and ran at him. She launched herself up at him and just as she was about to become face to face with him, he uttered one jutsu and his eyes went wide as well as hers. She laughed once and closed her eyes as she realized she'd screwed up big time. She felt the pressure on her now. It happened so quickly, but it felt so slow. She was sent flying backwards and the shocked look in his eyes told her that he had made a mistake as well.

There was a sudden pricking sensation in her back, then an intense white hot searing pain. Her vision blurred and she laughed, blood spattering her lips and chin. Her head bobbed as she tried to see clearly, but found she could not. Her head drooped down and she realized why she was in pain. Blood gurgled up her throat and dripped all over the large piece of sharp metal that jutted out of her stomach. She couldn't feel her legs; she couldn't really feel anything anymore. Her head dropped and her forehead touched against the metal as tears mixed in with the blood. "Gomennasai, Hidan… Suigetsu…wait for me….Mangetsu, I'm coming to be with you little brother." she whispered and her vision went dark as everything began to go cold.

Konan frowned at the white haired woman whose blood stained her snow white hair. She gently pulled the woman from the metal that protruded from her stomach. Konan made her paper heal her injuries, like trying to make an origami chain that had gotten wet, link up again. The injury was gone, but the woman was still cold. Her skin was like ice. Konan lifted her and carried her to the cave. She set the woman down and glared at her. "Do not be angry with her Konan, Shiru does not remember us." Nagato said and she glanced at him. "I know this. But she should have been smart enough to know you don't jump at that Pein." She said and Nagato frowned at her. "His name is Yahiko, not Pein." Nagato said and Konan nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." She sighed and when the blonde ran in she jumped in front of Nagato. Naruto looked at the white haired woman on the floor and then back at Nagato.

When they finished their talk, Nagato looked to the woman in the floor. "Take her with you. She is part of your village, but before you leave, Konan must give her something of mine. It won't take long." Nagato said and Naruto nodded. Nagato resurrected everyone at the cost of his own life. Konan was clearly upset if you knew what to look for in the stoic woman. She performed a jutsu and laid her hand over Nagato's eyes. She then performed another hand sign and placed her hand over Shiru's eyes. Konan couldn't finish the jutsu due to approaching footsteps. "She has what she needs. I must take him." She said and Naruto nodded. Naruto gently picked up the white haired woman, who was barely breathing, and he carried her out.

When he got back to the village, Shiru was handed off to Hinata and Deidara, but her wounds were returning. Konan wasn't proficient in healing so a temporary fix wouldn't hold. Shizune began to work on Shiru's injuries and when she was finished healing her, Shizune had hoped for her to wake up, but Shiru did not. Her heartbeat was steady…but she was in a comatose state along with Tsunade. Shizune and Hinata sat by the sides of their friends for months, but no luck…they weren't going to awaken anytime soon.

The day Tsunade awoke was one of great happiness. Shiru was still out, but she was getting better. Tsunade said she should awake at any time, but Hinata saw the irregularity with her friend's chakra flow. She wouldn't awake anytime soon. She knew this, but she wasn't going to give up. Hinata set to work on fixing Shiru's irregular chakra around her heart and eyes. One good push of chakra and Shiru's eyes snapped open. Hinata fell back and her eyes were wide with fear. As fast as Shiru's eyes had opened, they had slid shut. But the color of her eyes had changed. No longer were they blue, they were now a pale amethyst, with faint pupils and rings… "R-Rinnengan…" she stammered and Deidara tightened his grip on her shoulder. His face covered with confusion.

After a few more weeks, Shiru had murmured something. Hinata leaned closer to hear and Shiru mumbled the name again. "Hidan…" she had said. Hinata jolted to her feet and ran to Tsunade. Tsunade had been about to leave for the Raikage's village. Tsunade furrowed her brow in thought. "Dig him up. If he decides to assist us in our fight stitch him back together. If not, leave him there." she said before she turned to leave. Hinata nodded and grabbed Deidara and they rushed out to the Nara lands. Deidara smirked. "If this guy is an asshole this is going to be enjoyable." He said and Hinata glared at him then signaled him to blow it away. "Damn! Ever heard of a fucking shovel!?" Hidan yelled and Deidara peered into the hole. "Blondie! The akatsuki didn't abandon me!" Hidan laughed then Hinata peered over. "They did. We are going to war with them…we need your help." Hinata said and Hidan snorted.

"Why should I help you?" he asked and Hinata glared at him. "Shiru needs you as well. She is in a coma and we can't get her to wake up…" Hinata said and Hidan frowned. "Put me back together and I will help. Only because she owes me." He said and Hinata nodded. Hinata sewed his limbs back together and he stood when she was finished. "I hope you brought something for me to wear, I don't think anyone would appreciate me strolling in the nude, although it doesn't seem so bad in my opinion." Hidan said and Hinata rolled her eyes. Deidara tossed Hidan a pair of sweats and a t shirt. Hidan put them on and followed them back to the makeshift village that was in the process of being rebuilt.

Hidan seemed surprised at the lack of huge colorful buildings. "what happened here?" he asked and Hinata frowned. "This is what happens when the leader of akatsuki pays you a visit…" she said and Hidan turned to Deidara, who nodded. "Well damn…I always taunted the bastard saying he was a do nothing weakling. Well…damn…" Hidan said, still taking in the damage. "he wiped the entire village out within a matter of moments…Naruto killed him though." Hinata said and opened the door to her makeshift home. Shiru lay on the floor pale and still unconscious.

"So what exactly happened to her?" Hidan asked and Hinata shrugged. "Naruto…he told me she tried to take on Pein herself…he sent her flying backwards in the same instant he destroyed the village. She was impaled upon a metal rafter from a building. Naruto says she was dead." Hinata said and Hidan flopped down beside Shiru. He thumped her head and Hinata punched him. "Damn…what the hell Hinata?" he growled and she glared at him.

"Just because she can't fight back doesn't mean you can treat her like shit, you know." Deidara said and Hidan snorted. "I was hardly treating her like shit. I sent a pulse of my chakra into her thick skull. You know, so maybe she would recognize my chakra and wake the fuck up…" Hidan said and thumped Shiru's head again, and again, and he reached to thump her forehead one more time but his hand was caught within cold fingers and he smirked. "well good morning snow white. How the fuck are you today?" Hidan asked and grinned.

"oh my god shut up you idiot! You are killing me. Can I not even sleep without your voice pestering me?" Shiru whined and he laughed. "well, being as you were in a coma…no. I think I can pester you to get you to wake up." He said and she crammed her face in her pillow. "go rot in your hole, you annoying asshole." She whined and he laughed. "well I don't believe I can anymore, since Blondie and dead eyes dug me up." He said and Hinata glared at him. Shiru shot up.

She looked at him and frowned. She looked at Deidara and Hinata and they smiled at her. She grinned, then turned to Hidan. Her grin faded away. "You smell like someone died and they were left to rot. You smell worse than shit." She said and scooted closer to Hinata and Deidara. "well howdy do to you to bitch." He said and scratched the back of his head.


	14. the beginning of a war

Shiru sat up and glanced at the silver haired male sitting across from her polishing his scythe. She curled up her lip and looked away. "You may not be dead…but you sure smell that way. Go take a bath or something. Just wash your funk away please." Shiru sighed and held a hand over her nose. He smirked at her and scooted closer. "I would take a bath quicker if you'd go with me babe. The water could get cold." He said with a devious look in his eyes. "You'll be colder if you don't go bathe. I've been working with ice jutsu. I think water would be better than ice, don't you?" she asked and Hidan grinned. "I've been eating dirt for the past two years, what do I care if I stink?" he said and Shiru glared at him then laughed lightly. "You know, that could be one way to kill someone. Stink 'em to death." She said and Hidan laughed.

"You seem to be nicer now that you don't remember being in akatsuki. Much nicer than the Shiru who would rip my head off for fun and use it as a soccer ball." He said and Shiru raised a brow. "You're immortal. What does it matter that I would take your head off? You don't think I will do it now? I'm bored, they won't let me do anything…" she said and rubbed the small red wolf's ears. "You and your dolls…you're like Sasori and his puppets." Hidan muttered and Shiru glanced at him confused, she wasn't going to ask because she didn't want to remember. She smiled as Hinata and Deidara entered.

"So did you find out your placement?" Shiru asked, setting the wolf in her lap. Hinata nodded and so did Deidara. "You and Deidara are with Kankuro. Hidan and I are with a main brigade." Hinata said and Shiru nodded. "Deidara is with the recon because of his sculptures. I'm there because of my eyes and my wolf pack summons, right?" Shiru asked and Hinata nodded. Shiru frowned. "These eyes are weak; it's obvious they are not as strong as the previous owners. But they do the same thing to an extent. I doubt I could destroy an entire village like he did…" Shiru said and Hinata smiled. "But that's what's fun right? Figuring out how to use the eyes you were given?" Hinata asked and Shiru laughed and tossed her small toy wolf in the air.

"The fun part is actually getting to leave the village and fight something with a pulse." Shiru said with a smirk. Hinata deadpanned at her. "The last time you fought something with a pulse, you ended up impaled on a rather sharp piece of metal." Hinata said and Shiru's exuberance faltered slightly. "You almost died? YOU? The mighty Shiru? I missed this?" Hidan exclaimed and Shiru glared at him. Her eyes darkened. "I almost died protecting the village that agreed to dig you up. Silence before I bury you under the Nara deer shit patch!" she hissed and Hidan tossed his hands up. "I have eaten dirt, but I really don't want to eat shit. Even if that is the meaning behind that, for me to eat shit, I will not because it just doesn't sound very appetizing." He said and Shiru's anger faded. "He can sound smart? From what I remember he was an idiot…"Shiru said and Hidan smirked at her as he stood.

"I'm smarter than you think, Shiru." He taunted then turned to leave but tripped and fell face first into mud that was right outside the door. "Ah…you just dumbed yourself back down." Shiru said and propped her legs up on the table in the room. She caught Hidan's middle finger from the corner of her eyes and she laughed. "Not a chance, especially not since you refuse to bathe. Doing the dirty while dirty is so not appealing." Shiru said and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yall quit flirting, really, its gross. Almost as gross as zombie boy there, but still gross nonetheless." Hinata said and stood. Shiru snorted and followed suit. She followed Hinata out the door, and as Hidan was getting up, she jumped on his shoulders and sent him sprawling back in the mud. She grinned at him as she walked away. "Bitch." He sneered. "Mud monster." She laughed and he shoved himself from the mud and ran after her.

She screamed when he grabbed her and threw her in the mud then splashed mud all over her. He grinned and laughed at her until she stood up. "That was a big mud puddle. Very big." She said and he raised a brow. "And?" he asked and she wiped the mud off her face and looked at him. "It's big enough to drown you in then freeze you in dirty bastard!" she screeched and her right fist collided with his jaw and sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground and he saw her foot coming from above and he held his hands up to grab her foot as she descended. He was not expecting for her to spin on her side and do a shoulder drop. He rolled away just in time to avoid her shoulder. The ground rippled and cracked beneath him and something grabbed his foot. "shit." Was all he had time to say before she used the head hunter jutsu on him. She smirked at him from her cross legged sitting position over him.

"You going to drop me in mud again?" she asked and he grinned. "maybe." He said and she stood. "I'm kidding jeez can't take a joke, damn." He griped and she shoved her hand into the ground and pulled him up by his arm. Just as he got to his feet a huge spout of water engulfed the both of them. "You two, really, really, need to cool it. And take baths." Hinata complained and the mud pooled around Shiru's feet. She was clean. She looked up at Hidan and laughed. "Not even Hinata's water spout was enough to wash the dirt off of you. You really need a bath." Shiru laughed and Hidan walked away grumbling.

Shiru snorted as she ran up behind Hinata. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" Shiru giggled and Hinata waved a hand at her. "No biggie." She sighed. "He smells bad." She said as they walked off into the congregation of ninja that had come to visit the leaf village. Shiru had begun to gather her things she figured she would need so she wouldn't have to do so later. She'd spotted a katana about the length of her arm and leg together and was eyeing it when Hinata sighed and shoved her in that direction.

She admired the katana's beauty. Hinata rolled her eyes and drug Shiru away from the weapons merchant. "You sure roll your eyes at me a lot." Shiru said and Hinata sighed. "I do that because dealing with you at the moment is like dealing with a child who wants to touch everything they see. And pretty much that's how you're acting. You especially act that way with Hidan." Hinata stated and Shiru shrugged.

"I feel so free now, like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders now. I have no idea why I feel that way but…the thought of the red haired guy…it still hurts but it isn't going to break me down to tears anymore. I feel like he is missing, but I don't feel like it's going to kill me to figure out what happened to him…" Shiru said and Hinata frowned. "if he truly meant that much to you before, then it's going to be a lot worse seeing him if you think like that." Hinata said and Shiru frowned.

"You may be right but…if I don't have to worry about it, I don't want to. At least not right now. I will cross that bridge when I meet it head on, alright. Hina-chan." Shiru said in a playfully scolding tone. "Hai. Shiru-no Danna." Hinata said and Shiru's eyes widened. She turned away from Hinata and hit one knee while clutching her head. Hinata ran over and placed her hands on Shiru's shoulders. "Shiru-no-Danna? Shiru! Shiru! Are you alright?" Hinata asked frantically. Shiru's eyes were shaky and unfocused. Her teeth were grinding loudly and she was panting. Her suffering was triggered by something, but Hinata couldn't figure it out.

Shiru-no-Danna. Shiru-sempai. It was muffled and distorted, but Shiru knew that that's what was being said. Shiru, Shiru, Shiru. "Shut up! Please for a moment." She said a little too loudly and forcefully, she saw the shock in Hinata's eyes. Images of a more ferocious Hinata flashed before Shiru's eyes. She couldn't comprehend them at first, but the robe said it all. Shiru's fingers made her way to her forehead, where the currently invisible blue jewel lay. Thoughts swirled through her mind, but the one that troubled her most, if the seal is broken, you will remember every vile thing you have done. She shakily made hand signs and placed her hands over her forehead. She resealed the seal with a two layer seal, the pain ceased her eyes focused on Hinata but the red haired man's visage stayed. He looked disappointed that she'd resealed her memories along with the crystal seal.

Shiru's hands stopped trembling and Hinata frowned at her. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked and Shiru nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Shiru said and grasped Hinata's hand tightly. Hinata helped her up and looked her in the eyes. "You tell me if you don't feel too good, deal?" Hinata asked and Shiru smirked. "Deal, little bunny. Chill. I will be ok." Shiru said and Hinata nodded. They heard people whispering and girls making approving noises, so Hinata turned and laughed lightly. "You have got to be kidding me!" she laughed and Shiru turned around. The first thing she saw was the white silver hair that was slicked back, then the amethyst eyes, then the fact that Hidan was strolling around in only ninja pants the jonin got. "Hidan!" Shiru called out and waved her arms at him. He pushed past the clingy girls with a disturbed look on his face.

"You ever realize how many sluts are in konoha?" he asked and Hinata glared at him. "Not you, them. They get really touchy." He said and Hinata laughed. "You should have seen it when Sasuke was still in konoha. They followed him like if they didn't breathe the air he breathed, they would die." She laughed and Shiru tossed him a fishnet shirt that was about his size if not a little bigger. She crossed her arms and looked at him with a weird look on her face. "What?" he asked, rather rudely. "Something is off about you." She said and then snapped her fingers. She dug in her pockets and stood on her tippy toes and reached up and behind his neck. The metal was freezing against his warm skin, but that was what he was missing. She smiled and stepped away from him.

"There. That's what it was." She said and smiled. He looked confused until he picked up the pendant and looked at it. He looked at her and blinked. "Where did you find it?" he asked. "It had grown into the roots of the tree where you were buried. I figured you would like it back." She said and he smirked. "That or you just wanted to touch me." He said and not even the second the last word left his mouth her fist connected with his jaw and he was sent flying backwards. "Run your mouth again, Hidan, and you won't have one to run." She yelled as he hit the ground fifty feet away. He pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned at her. "You got quite the punch there babe, but you will have to do more than that to hurt me." He said and her foot came crashing down on his head.

"You really wanna run that past me again?" she asked digging her heel into his back between his shoulder blades. He shoved her foot off of him and he stood. "Oh yeah. I'm so sure I wanna run that past you." He said wrapping his fingers in her hair. She curled her lip up at him as he leaned closer. "Then run it past me." She snarled. He smirked. "If I ran it past you it would go by too fast. And then the fun would be over." He said and Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose. Deidara was laughing until Hinata's fist met his stomach and he got winded. He hit his knees clutching his stomach. "We have things to do you two. Groups to leave with. A war to fight. This is not romancing time." Hinata said and Shiru shoved Hidan away from her and strolled off. "Damn…" Hidan muttered with a smirk as she walked off.

"Stop staring at my ass Hidan!" Shiru yelled as she walked away angrily. Hidan smirked and raised a brow, but the smirk fell when the wolves sat around him. He looked at her and saw her grinning at him. Her eyes were filled with mirth. She took off and the moment she was out of sight, the wolves vanished in four puffs of smoke. He grinned as Deidara patted him on the back. "Congratulations. You have officially caught her attention. I feel so sorry for you." Deidara said and Hidan looked him in the eyes. The familiar glaze to his eyes meant one thing. "You-"Hidan started, but Deidara put a hand over Hidan's mouth. "Yes, I do. They abandoned us, threw us off here to be dealt with however they saw fit. They were not going to spare us. Be silent. Hinata doesn't remember, and I want her to be Happy, un." Deidara growled and Hidan nodded.

"Shiru…?" he asked and Deidara shook his head. "The only thing she remembers so far is you and Sasori-no-Danna. But she doesn't know who he is. Believe me…I think he kicked the puppet. I can't clearly remember what happened to him though. You realize, if she remembers him, you will never have a chance right?" Deidara asked the silver haired male. Hidan nodded and frowned. "He is dead. He was dead longer than I was buried in the hole. Way longer." Hidan said and Deidara nodded. "That figures as much." Deidara said and ruffled his fringe. "Well I gotta go take care of Shiru, and our recon group. You take care of my Hinata-chan, you hear me?" Deidara asked threateningly. "Got it Blondie. I got it. I will protect your dolly with my ever eternal life." Hidan said sarcastically as he walked in the opposite direction as Deidara.

Shiru eyed the members of her team and sighed. Kankuro was currently poking her with a stick, despite the situation. "Is that really you? I mean really Shiru Hozuki?" he asked and her eye twitched. "Kankuro…" Deidara sighed and Kankuro stopped prodding Shiru, much to her relief. "Thank god…" Shiru said with a grimace. "Deidara." Kankuro said with a bitter undertone. Shiru frowned and hopped on a bird with Deidara. Shiru dive bombed the moment she saw injured konoha Nin. That's when the white haired boy showed himself. When the red head was revealed Shiru's eyes began to water. "You…" she said and he turned to her. He walked hesitantly towards her.

Her tears fell faster and she hit her knees. "Sasori…that's who you are…but you're dead…" Shiru sobbed, losing all strength in her legs. Deidara landed beside her and Sasori looked up at the blonde. "You live…you both live…" Sasori said and Shiru screamed her agony as memories flooded her mind and images of them together cluttered her mind. "I can't control myself…" Sasori said and he closed his eyes as every compartment on his body opened and metal shimmered brightly. The metal was dipped in poison. The senbon were released and Shiru shoved Deidara away from her and out of the path of the senbon. Her tear filled eyes snapped open and pulsated the moment the senbon were two inches from her face and body. Her eyes pulsed again and the senbon went flying back at Sasori. Blood trickled from Shiru's left eye as she walked over to Sasori.

"I don't remember everything…but I remember you. I remember how I love you. I remember how you love me as well." She said and placed her hand on Sasori's cheek. "You want to keep me safe right?" she asked and Sasori smiled. "Hidan is with us, and so is Deidara, Hinata-chan too. We will miss you, but…if you truly want to protect me, let go." She said and Sasori smiled. "I've always been protecting you. If you wish for me to move on, I will. But my puppets must have a legacy. Kankuro, the ninja who fought me and lived, I entrust my family to him. My mother, my father, myself, Just as I entrust my heart to you." Sasori said, but he whispered something else and she smiled. His cold porcelain lips met hers as he fell to pieces and blew away with the wind. "Goodbye, my dearest Shiru. Treat Hidan right." His voice echoed with humor.

Shiru found she couldn't get off her knees. The fighting was over and Deidara helped her off her knees. "What do you remember?" he asked. She looked up at him with happy, content eyes. "His love. I remember his love. And I will never forget it. And I know who took him from me." She whispered and Deidara frowned. "She-"he began but she smiled at him. "Sakura fought to protect a friend. I'm fine, really. I just want to go find the one responsible for bringing him back." She said and Deidara nodded. "I agree. Did he say anything to me?" he asked. Shiru smirked at him. "He said explosions are not art, art is eternal, like love." She said and Deidara laughed lightly and looked off to where Sasori's fragmented paper like body had fluttered off.


	15. Madara

It was a shock when Kankuro reported to command that Shiru had gone AWOL. No one really thought she would, not after being in the village and gaining their trust. The imposters had taken over and everyone was fighting, no one trusted anyone anymore and it was getting troublesome to deal with. Naruto had sent clones to help out in every battlefield, so he was the first to see Shiru when she did show herself. She had black lines all over her face like Tsunade's black markings, but blood dripped from her left eye. She didn't seem to notice the blood, but he was sure she was in pain. He was amazed by how fast she moved, and how she knew exactly which ones were Zetsu.

Naruto hit the ground in front of her and her grabbed her blade as it swung towards him. She smiled crookedly and lowered the katana. "Naruto." She greeted. "Why did you abandon your group?" he asked and she looked at him then turned to look down the dirt road. She jerked her head the direction of the white haired male being held up by the black haired male. "Itachi-san, and Nagato-san." She greeted and they looked up at her. Naruto and Bee looked at her as well. "Shiru-nee." Itachi greeted. "She couldn't give you my eyes completely…for shame." Nagato said and sighed audibly. "You're weak as well…such a shame. You showed quite the promise." Nagato said and Shiru sniffed arrogantly.

Before Shiru could even blink, everything changed. They were fighting and she had been tossed to the side. She didn't have a clue as to what happened, but she knew Itachi, Nagato, Naruto and Bee were going at it and as usual, they couldn't control themselves. Nagato had gone silent, and Itachi had regained control of his body somehow. Nagato was in her face in an instant. The fear that shot through her being froze her in place. Images of her fearing this man surfaced. She bit her lips and tried not to cry. His fist connected with her gut as she tried to step away. Then he pulled off a roundhouse kick and sent her flying. He flew through hand signs and the statue appeared behind him. He reached within her body and she felt her soul being forcibly removed from her body. The pain was unbearable, the tears streaked down her face and her screams made Naruto wince.

"My eyes are my legacy; you are a failure as prophet of my legacy." That's all he said and as her soul was almost from her body Itachi and Naruto landed a hit on him. He released her and her soul shot back into her body. She hit the ground panting and struggling to catch her breath. She watched his white hair turn red; that had been the most significant thing she could think of. "Shiru, remove yourself from this fight. Go meet up with Gaara's unit." Naruto said and Shiru looked up at him with a scowl, but realized she was only a nuisance here. She struggled to her feet then tried to take off, but a pulse from her eyes sent her sprawling towards the ground. She held her hand over her left eye as a trail of blood leaked from it. "Go Shiru!" Naruto yelled and she stood shakily and took off.

"Almost died twice now…maybe I should allow myself to remember…" Shiru whispered as the tears mixed in with the blood from her left eye. Then she shook her head. "No, I will become strong again! I'm strong now…just not strong enough…the only thing this stupid mark allows me is temporary healing and faster speeds, that's all this is good for." Shiru complained to herself as the pain in her eye subsided for a moment. She sighed and took off towards where Gaara's platoon was supposedly placed in the battlefield.

\\elsewhere/

Hidan busied himself taking down the disguised Zetsu. It was simple for him, since every Zetsu looked his way shocked, as if they actually had though he was dead. He spun to the left and swung his scythe by its and his eyes went wide when it was stopped by a familiar katana held by a weakly standing woman. The end of the scythe's longest blade cut into her cheek slightly. He yanked the weapon back and she dropped her blade and hit her knees. She held her left eye and smiled slightly at him. "What's up with that look?" he asked and she struggled back to her feet as the mark receded completely with a faint glimmer of the small jewel in her forehead.

"I remember Sasori, Hidan." She said and he shrugged and lunged at another Zetsu. "What do I care? Not like I cared for you anyways, you're a slut. What does it matter to me who you go for? Go for it, ain't hurting me any." He said and her eyes narrowed. "Well…" she said and he looked at her after cutting yet another Zetsu in two. "I took care of him. They reanimated him. I sent him back where he was supposed to be." She said and he turned to her. He raised a brow with a smirk. "So puppet boy was dead." He stated and started to walk towards her. She reared back and sent her sword flying at him like a spear. He stumbled a bit when it hit him and he looked down at the blade protruding from his abdomen. He pulled it out tossed it up into the air to grab it by the handle and sent it flying right back at her.

He saw the veins around her eyes pulsate and the sword froze, turned blade side towards him, then the veins pulsed again and the sword hit him in the center of his chest right in the gap between the ribs. She turned on her heel and walked away. "we will settle this once the war is finished, Hidan. Because now I see that I meant absolutely nothing to you. I'm going to go assist Gaara, instead of dealing with you. You aren't worth my time. Not at this moment, not when people are dying around me." She said and vanished in a swirl of mist and lotus petals.

Hidan grinned and went back to fighting. "She'll be back, that's one woman that never could hate me, even though her boy toy was always a fucking bore. I was always the bad boy on the side." He laughed and the mist Nin fighting beside him shook his head. "If she could kill you, I think she would. If she is as moody as her brother, most definitely, you would be soulless in a hole somewhere never to be seen again. Her clan's women have this freaky mist reaper jutsu. Seen it take people out. Her mother was vicious with it." The man laughed and Hidan frowned. "I've seen it, it almost killed Shiru." Hidan said and the man shook his head. "That was the forbidden mist reaper jutsu, the one that died with her mother. If she doesn't remember, she doesn't need to. She will die using it, that's how her mother came to pass." The man said and Hidan shrugged.

"She will be just fine when we are able to talk it out; I've said worse things to her." He said and the man raised a brow. "And you're still alive?" he asked. "I'm invincible, immortality, it's a kicker." Hidan said and the man laughed. "Then you really have it coming once she gets her hands on you." He laughed and Hidan scoffed at the old man, who continued to fight. "For an old guy you got spunk." He scoffed and the man hit him with his staff.

\\elsewhere/

Shiru hit the ground beside Gaara, the fighting was finished and she was panting. Gaara turned towards her and helped her steady herself. "You are in need of rest, go find Sakura and Shizune." He said and Shiru shoved his hand off her. "I'm fine. I can heal myself." She snapped and he furrowed his brow as the green glow washed over her, but only the worst of her injuries were gone, she still had minor scratches and scrapes left. She pulled her waist length hair into a ponytail once more since it had fallen from its holder.

"Unlike field medics, I take care of injuries that are the worst and that will slow me down, not petty injuries." She said and discarded the clothing items she felt she no longer needed, like her gloves, her jonin vest, her leg warmers, and tossed her weapons pouches to the side. "I'm going to fight again once my chakra recovers." She said and sat on a boulder. She had been staring at the sky for a long time before a figure appeared in her line of sight. She didn't care who it was, but everyone else seemed to be freaking out over it. She tried to sit up, but someone shoved her back and her head hit the boulder and she felt faint. She felt two massive sources of chakra, from two different places, and she heard a voice in her head saying something of Madara Uchiha. Her eyes rolled up and she gave up fighting the oncoming blackness. Her last thoughts were of her whimpering Hidan's name.

Shiru jolted awake when she felt a chakra similar to her own. She was in an orb of some sort, and she watched as Ohnoki took on both meteors. She dispelled the orb and ran to help the old kage, but she was too late, seeing as the first was hit by the second and she watched in helplessness as the meteors overwhelmed him. Shiru fisted her hands and ran at Madara. He seemed to be a one man army of his own. He smirked at her as she got close. She tried no attempt at hitting him. She felt good as new and pretty much looked that way as well. "Madara Uchiha is it?" she asked and he cocked his head to the side, I smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. She nodded and opened her eyes to look at him.

He raised a brow, caught off guard by her eyes. "You have my eyes…" he said simply and she pointed at him. "You, you and that wanna be Madara. You have my eyes. The ones passed to me by Nagato himself." She said and ran a hand through her hair. He smirked as realization hit him. "You have no use of those eyes do you? You failed the transfer process, such is a woman. Weak and unable to adapt to new jutsu." He chuckled and she glared at him. "You will come to see women of this new era are a lot stronger than they used to be." Shiru said and he laughed and his Susanoo aimed a hit for her with two of its blades, but the blades deflected instantly. "As I said, I don't have full use and women aren't as weak as you remember." She said and he smirked again.

She lunged for him and he flew through hand signs. The forest jutsu came quick and she only had moments to think of her next move before the plant rushed her. She remembered what she had seen the other Rinnengan users do before her. Her eyes pulsed and her right eye began to bleed this time as the forest jutsu was sucked into her body and stored as chakra. She leaned over and grabbed her knees panting. Madara seemed unimpressed as he stalked towards her. "As I said, little woman, you are weak. You may learn fast, but you are not very smart. Overexerting yourself tends to get one killed, you know." He said and his Susanoo struck quick, the blade running her through.

But her image began to change and a laughing Hidan stood in place of Shiru. "Unless you're an immortal. Then it just hurts like a bitch and you wait a bit for it to heal." Hidan said and Madara actually seemed a bit surprised. "How did you use Rinnengan?" he asked and Hidan grinned as he raised a brow. "You honestly think I would tell an asshole like you that?" he asked and a blade was shoved right through Madara's armor. At that moment, Hidan removed himself from the blades and pulled a small black tubular object from his torso and tossed it to the side. "Chakra receptors…" Madara stated. Madara broke Shiru's blade and turned to her. He shook his head at how pitiful she looked. He dropped Susanoo and sent her flying.

She hit the ground and tried to force herself to stand but struggled greatly. She got to her feet and Madara spun into a kick that sent her flying through a boulder. She uttered not a single scream. The whole reason she had fought him was to give the kage's time to arrive along with Naruto. She still fought to stand once more, even though every time she did, Madara sent her flying. Only for her to stand up again. Hidan wasn't struggling like she was, but he was going to let her fight her battles, for whatever reason she saw fit.

He saw a glistening mist begin to surround her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Every time Madara hit her after the mist formed, she stood up easier. She fought faster, and bled less. "You think some puny clan jutsu can save you?" Madara chuckled, and then shoved a hand through her chest. He pulled it from her chest and with a single movement of her hand; water replaced the injured skin and damaged area. She smirked, even though both of her eyes were bleeding now. She made her last move to send him flying back with the same jutsu Pein had used, at an infinitesimally smaller magnitude. Hidan caught her as she fell and he shook his head. "To Sakura with you, dreadful woman." He said and she punched him in the head as he tossed her over his shoulder. Naruto was now dealing with Madara, so there was still time for the kage to get there. "You are such an ass, Hidan. But I will forever be grateful for helping me back there. I had no idea what I was doing." She slurred and Hidan sent a glare at her. "So I could have been chopped to bits and put I a shit stew and you wouldn't have cared?" he asked angrily.

"I would have cared a little bit, but only because it wouldn't have been me putting you in a shit stew and laughing as I stirred. "She slurred, becoming numb to the pain and beginning to release her hold on reality. "Such a bitch." He complained. She laughed once before she went limp. He shook his head and ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast considering he was lazy and never ran anywhere, and considering the fact he was heavy and she was a bit heavy as well, but he didn't dare say that to her, she may put him back in the ground for uttering the word heavy around her.

Sakura healed Shiru the best she could and Shiru sat up and faced away from her. "so…Sakura…you were the one who killed Sasori?" Shiru asked and Sakura froze and turned to her. "so you remember now? Who all knows you remember?" she asked and Shiru laughed bitterly. "I don't remember, I just remember him…how Hidan felt, how Sasori felt. Hidan was always an ass, which is no different now. Sasori was colder, but he was also sweeter in his own way." Shiru said and Sakura turned to her.

"kinda like Sasuke." Sakura whispered and Hidan flinched at that taboo name. Shiru jolted to her feet. "Sasuke? You think Sasuke was like Sasori?" Shiru screeched and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke is the reason I am weak! He sealed my powers along with Hinata's! I may not remember everything that happened, but from what I remember, he recognized Hinata, they began arguing then it turned into an all-out fight because his brother was our friend and had been travelling with us, so he sealed away our abilities so we couldn't stop him from killing Itachi. That's what I remember. And he never even offered a way to unseal them either. Don't you dare tell me Sasuke is like Sasori. Being weak is a fate worse than death, Sasori would have just killed you and got it over with." Shiru said and stormed out.

"what was that about?" Sakura scoffed and Hidan snorted. "it's the usual, you open your big ass mouth pinky and every word you say pisses her off." Hidan said and turned to go find Shiru when Sakura laughed. "kinda how you do, Hidan? Because you always get on her nerves, its just you, Hidan." She laughed and Hidan chuckled. "I get on her nerves because I am the only one she cannot kill. I'd keep an eye on your tail pinky. You and the Uchiha, if she gets her strength back, she will kill him, and whoever gets in her way." Hidan said and went to go find Shiru as he watched Shizune and Sakura set out to go help Naruto and the others.

Shizune only stopped to call Hidan over and tell him that he was going with them, but to tell Shiru to head back to the village upon kage orders, they needed her to protect the village along with those who couldn't come along to fight the war. He nodded and ran to find Shiru. She was behind a building with a basket of food and kept swatting at the med team that tried to take it from her. "fat ass. Figures you would go raid the food when you get pissed." Hidan laughed and she rolled her eyes at him. "what now Hidan?" she asked, eating an apple she pulled from the basket. "I have to go with the medics and escort them to Naruto. You have another assignment as well." He said and smirked. Her eyes narrowed. "you have got to be kidding me!" she growled and he laughed. "Nah, im serious." He said and she shoved him out of her way. "they want me to protect the village…from who?" she asked and he gave her an 'are you serious' look. Her frown turned into a smirk quicker than he could blink. "Sasuke. They think he may attack the village." She said and he nodded. "alright, im in. see you when you get back zombie." She said and vanished in a swirl of lotus petals and mist.


	16. The truth revealed

Shiru stepped into the newly reformed village. She sat upon the new gates and watched as the village bustled with civilian activity. She didn't wait long before someone had spotted her just sitting there, watching, and they rung the alarm. The village wasn't the same, but the people were still just as cautious as before. Shiru didn't do much to make her known, but as villagers began retreating to their homes, the strongest of their civilians came to greet her. "It's the traitor!" they yelled and she dropped from the gate.

The fear that overcame them was almost unbelievable. Shiru smirked; she didn't know just the sight of her struck fear into their hearts, interesting. She walked towards them and they trembled. "I'm not here to hurt anyone." She said and they didn't seem to believe her. She shrugged. "I have come to bring news of the war…" she said and they erupted in whispers. "The allied shinobi forces have not yet won, and with casualties under two hundred, we will win. Naruto Uzumaki is on the front lines, he is taking the man who declared the war head on. We will win this war, but I don't know how many more we must lose to do so." Shiru said and a woman ran forward, followed by a few familiar faces.

"What of Sakura?" "What of Choji and my husband?" what of Inoichi and Ino?" Shiru looked at the three women and smiled slightly. "Ino is just fine; Sakura is too, attitude intact. Choji and your husband are alright as well." Shiru said and Ino's mother frowned. "And Inoichi?" she asked and Shiru frowned and shook her head solemnly. "I have heard Neji Hyuuga did not make it as well…please forgive me for having to share such sad news. Allow me to attempt to right this wrong when the deceased are brought home I will-" Shiru began but Ino's mother threw a rock at her and it hit her in the forehead. Blood trickled down between her eyes and she frowned. She wiped the blood that had dripped onto her nose away and flicked it into Ino's mother's face. But that didn't stop the woman's rant.

"How could a traitor such as you even begin to comprehend the heartache of loss!? You slaughtered the majority of your home village without a single regret! Don't you dare try and say you know how this feels Shiru! You could never know the pain and suffering like we feel! You are heartless!" Ino's mother screeched from her place on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Shiru looked upon her with no sympathetic emotion whatever. She wiped the remaining blood away and curled her lip up in anger.

Shiru, angered by the woman's words, turned and made her way back up onto the gates. "These eyes could have given new life, but these eyes will let those lives die." Shiru hissed and Ino's mother gasped and looked up at Shiru. "If I were a traitor would I have come back to protect the village under order of the five kage? No, if I were a traitor, I would have left the moment I found out the one I loved with all my heart was dead. He is gone, and I could not give him new life. But Neji and Inoichi had the possibility of new life. I no longer care what you think. I was going to help you, but I refuse to help ungrateful heathens who curse my name." Shiru hissed and turned to face away from the village and the sobbing woman.

The villagers left a few people behind to watch Shiru, to make sure she wasn't there for trouble. Shiru hummed to herself and stared up at the darkening sky. Shiru wondered what exactly she had done, why she had done it, and why she couldn't remember. If she killed that many, she must had reason to do so. Her thoughts swam with curiosity and wonder. Then her form went rigid as she listened to the villagers speak. 'We would much rather have the Uchiha boy that threatened to destroy us, guard us, rather than the traitor who nearly slaughtered an entire village. That Sasuke kid wouldn't do much harm.' They sneered, staring right at her.

Anger overwhelmed her, but she didn't hurt anyone. No, she had other plans for this village now. The mark spread across her face and her injury was healed within seconds. Her anger turned to sadness soon enough. She couldn't harm this village. They had taken her in, fed her, believed her when she told the truth, sheltered her, trained with her, they had cared for her. She dropped from the gates and strolled through the village when a familiar chakra tickled her senses. Red hair, glasses, and a Sakura-like obsessive personality flitted through her mind. "Karin…" she said with a smirk. She strolled in and straight past the guards. They watched her carefully as she drug a kunai across the bars, making a huge racket. Karin looked up at her in shock and fear.

Shiru smirked. "Hand over the picture girl. Don't make me have to take it, I know there is more to it than you wish to reveal." Shiru said and the guards jumped to their feet. Karin looked at Shiru in shock. Karin grit her teeth and lunged at the bars. Shiru's fist connected with Karin's forehead the moment she neared the bars. Karin hit the ground unconscious. Shiru slipped through the bars in her mist form and grabbed the picture and walked back through. "Don't let her keep anything." Shiru said and the guards watched her carefully. Shiru used her kunai to slice open the picture to reveal weapons. "Hm. I thought you searched her…" Shiru muttered and the guards looked shocked as well.

"Meh. She is a sneaky one so I will give her that, I must ask, had you tried to take it before?" Shiru asked with an amused look, the guards nodded. "She screeched and tried to claw and bite at you huh? She is a feisty one, not that I ever liked her. My brother was an acquaintance of hers at one time." Shiru said with a sigh. Shiru grabbed a broom and began prodding at Karin with the handle. "Hey…you…obsessive red haired cow…wake up." Shiru said with an extra hard jab to the ribs with the end of the handle. Shiru sighed and tossed the broom away from her. She sat beside the bars as Karin grumbled and sat up. "What the hell is your problem Shiru?" Karin whined then her face went blank and she looked in thought for a few seconds. "…Shiru?" she said and Shiru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fangirl, its me." Shiru said and Karin blinked.

"you gotta get me outta here, Shiru. This place ain't suitable for a lady such as myself." Karin said and Shiru rolled her eyes with a snort. "you think I'm here to free you? I'm here to ask where the Uchiha is, I have unfinished business with the brat." Shiru said and the guards eyed her warily. "relax guard dogs, she's a sensor, I don't need to free her to find the brat." Shiru said and the guards sat back down. Shiru rolled her eyes and sighed. "so where is he?" she asked, turning her head to Karin, her eyes promising pain if she were lied to.

"in the battlefield, I sense Naruto's chakra as well as his and another larger chakra, similar to Sasuke's." she said and Shiru looked at the ground and bit her lip angrily. "Madara, Sasuke, and Naruto…they are duking it out, aren't they?" Shiru asked and Karin nodded. "they may welcome that brat back…" Shiru sneered and she punched the table near her and stormed out. She closed her eyes as she strolled through the streets of konoha. Something felt off and her eyes didn't feel right. Something in her mind told her something bad was about to happen.

She walked past some people and their whispers and surprised gasps confused her. 'Her eyes!' one woman whispered and Shiru furrowed her brow and pulled a kunai from her pocket. The reflection from the kunai sent her mind into disarray. Laughter echoed in her mind and her knees hit the ground and red droplets littered the ground. Her eyes burned and something snapped in her mind. The memories of everything that had happened, everything she couldn't remember, they all returned. The last memory to return was the one where Sasuke sealed her abilities away, just as he had sealed Hinata's away. But Sasuke's image faded and in his place stood Tobi.

People began crowding around and some even reached out to her but a wave of pure chakra sent them flying backwards. Her screams echoed through the streets and the genin rushed everyone to their homes. Konohamaru and Moegi distanced themselves from Shiru but her screams were nerve wracking. "Shiru-san? Are you alright?" Moegi asked. Shiru held her head as the red vanished from her eyes completely. Her dark laughter echoed around them and they stepped backwards. Shiru's fear inducing laughter chilled the teens to the bone.

"I'm a monster…the stories were true…" she said and her head snapped up. One eye was Sharingan while the other was a darker Rinnengan. Trails of blood fell from her eyes, but the fear never left her eyes. The fear didn't leave, but the dark twitch of her lips spelt trouble. "I'm going to kill him when he releases me!" That was the last thing Shiru said before she vanished. Konohamaru and Moegi hit the ground shaking in fear. The dark chakra that Shiru had left behind lingered in the air and left a dreadful feeling lingering in the air.

/with Hinata\\

Hinata sighed and tended to her wounds, the war was over. Hidan and Deidara walked over and crouched beside her and just as they were about to speak to her, her eyes began to burn. Hidan stepped back in surprise and Deidara's eyes were frantic. They were saying things to her, but she couldn't hear them. Her head began to hurt, so she leaned forwards, and red droplets coated her fingertips and fell all over her feet. She became frantic and wiped at the blood that fell from her eyes. Memories flashed before her eyes. She clenched her head and began screaming. Everyone nearby ran over and asked her if she was ok, but her screams got louder and a wave of wind chakra shot from around her and sent them all flying.

She hit her knees and began crying. "You lied to me! You all lied to me! You told me I wasn't a monster! I'm wretched!" She screamed then her head shot up and she slowly stood. Her hands were limp at her sides. "He made me a monster…why didn't you save me? Why didn't you stop him?" she asked, her voice pained as she looked up at them. "He controlled me…he made me do those things…he made me kill…all I wanted to do was fight…I wanted to be strong…but he made me a monster…and you did nothing to stop him…" Hinata whispered and wiped her eyes.

"Hinata-chan…" Deidara called to her and she looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. "I was never meant to love you, you know…but I guess some good can come from evil…" she said and the Rinnengan eye glowed while the Sharingan eye spun. "I can't control my body…you have to help me…" she sobbed. He reached out to her but the air became humid and a thick mist filled the air. Hidan frowned and looked around the best he could.

"As if it weren't already obvious as to who we are dealing with, we need to get a hold of her before she can vanish like he did." Hidan said and Deidara nodded. They ran forwards and they held Hinata down. She struggled in their grasp, but couldn't get free, being as the two males were a lot stronger than she was. Tsunade dropped her into an induced coma and they made their way back to their respective villages. The moment they stepped inside konoha the fear that cloaked the air set off warning signals.

"Shiru!" Hidan called, but she didn't show. Windows cracked open, but no one left their homes. The light mist that lingered in the air put the nin on edge. "so you all still live?" a familiar voice echoed from the mist. "Shiru…" Hidan called out in relief. He started to walk over to her but growls rumbled from the alleyways between the homes. Hidan's eyes darted to her. He fisted his hands and frowned. "so he got his hold on you as well Shiru?" he asked. Her laughter echoed from the mist.

"Haven't I told you the story?" she asked and Sakura frowned as she stepped forward. "We know…we saw Mangetsu…" Sakura said and Shiru hit the ground in front of her. "They revived Mangetsu? Where is he?" she asked and Sakura shook her head. Shiru nodded, but her eyes weren't what worried Sakura. It was the chakra that consumed her. "He controls me you know, it started after Mangetsu died, and Suigetsu vanished. I began hearing things…they whispered to me. 'come to me' 'come to me, Shiru.' 'I can help you Shiru' I can give you what you want most' I can make you strong. Stronger than you ever imagined.' I can help you save Suigetsu from the same fate as Mangetsu.' He said. He lured me out with promises of strength and saving my brother…" she said and Hidan reached to grab her and another nin walked up behind her but she knocked his hand away with samehada.

"how did you get that?!" Naruto yelled and Shiru frowned. "it came to me on its own. I did not kill bee." She said and the swords grumbled. "but, Kakashi…I figured you for the type to be a little more cautious." Shiru said and her wolves slunk from the mist in between buildings. One eye was Rinnengan, one Sharingan. "I have eyes everywhere. He has me here to watch over this village. He doesn't want you leaving. But I know how you can set us free." She said and Tsunade rushed forwards and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"tell us." She demanded. Shiru opened her mouth to speak and Tsunade set her down. Shiru made a noise, but no words came out. Then fear filled her eyes and she began dry heaving. Large amounts of blood hit the ground and splattered like water balloons being dropped. The fear in her eyes only got worse as she heaved more blood onto the ground. She had begun crying and Hidan crouched by her and gripped her shoulders. Her shaky hands reached for the blood.

She shakily dipped her fingers in the blood and wrote in the blood. It was hardly legible, but the name was absolute. There was no doubting it. Naruto's eyes went wide as he read the name. "S-Sasuke…" Hinata whispered and they looked at the unconscious teen in Deidara's arms. "he can save us…" her drowsy words were uttered from behind eyes that were unfocused and eerie. That was when the blood spattered Deidara's face as well. His eyes went wide and he set her down so she wouldn't drown on her own blood. "Sasuke…is their only hope…" Naruto said in shock as the two girls coughed up more blood than you would think a single person had.

Shiru had stopped heaving moments ago, her body was now cold and rigid. Hinata stopped heaving and wiped her mouth. She spit the remaining blood from her mouth and she looked around as the mist faded. Hidan's knuckles cracked as he gripped Shiru tightly. His eyes were filled with hate and Deidara's were filled with anger. Sakura reached to touch Shiru to feel for a pulse, but Hidan slapped her hand away. "you don't have to feel for one. It is already gone. I am not an idiot. I know when someone is dead." He growled and Deidara looked at him and frowned. "Hidan…" Deidara started. "shut it Deidara! God dammit. Shut up." He growled.

Shiru's body lurched within his grasp and he set her down. She jerked up and gasped in a breath. Her eyes darted back and forth, her breathing fast and uneven. A scream ripped from her throat and Hidan was forced to cover his ears. Hinata reached out to her and grabbed her wrist as her screams ceased. "I can't die! He won't give me that! He won't let me go!" she screeched and Hidan hugged her tightly, and in a flash of his chakra, she was limp in his grasp. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. He stood and flew through hand signs. A circle surrounded her and odd inscriptions wrote themselves in the areas where the upside down triangle was not. In a flash, the symbol appeared on her chest below the hollow of her throat.

"What is that Hidan?" Tsunade asked. "It should seal away her chakra. She shouldn't be allowed to do any jutsu until I release it. We need to find Sasuke. Hinata looked and saw that the mark was on her chest as well. "Hidan…you put it on me too?" she asked and he nodded. "Deidara, Hidan, I am sending you to go find Sasuke, along with Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade said and the four nodded. "but I am not leaving her. Knowing her, if she truly remembers everything, she could find a way to get around that jutsu." Hidan said and Tsunade nodded hesitantly. "Then Hinata goes as well, since I know she remembers…" Tsunade said and the rest of the nin walked into the village. It was a massive crowd they had to get around but what they were doing needed to be done.

"We have to save them…" Naruto said and Sakura nodded. Hidan and Deidara held a hand out to both of their former enemies. "it feels nice to be on the good side for once." Deidara said and Naruto grinned at him. "it feels nice, you not trying to blow us up and all." Naruto said and helped Hidan lift Shiru. "I just want to help her. She may not feel the same for me, but I don't want her to suffer under his control." Hidan muttered. Sakura smiled at him. "you two are perfect for each other, trust me, I lived with her." Sakura joked. "I lived with her too, just not the Shiru you know…" he said and she frowned. "They don't deserve this…" Sakura said eyeing the two woman they aimed to save.

"Wait! If you are looking for Sasuke…I can help you find him." A familiar voice yelled. The group turned around. "Karin." Sakura said surprised. The red head nodded. "I can help you." She said and they nodded. "then follow me."


End file.
